Along The 50
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: Blaine is the head Quarterback of the McKinley High Titans and he has his eye set on the lovely songbird of the New Directions. Takes place during Season One of Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you're aware: This takes place during Season One. Blaine has lived in Lima his whole life. He didn't go to Elementary or Middle School with the rest of the regular Glee class, but he does attend McKinley. He is a Sophmore and Kurt is a Freshman. Blaine is now Quarterback of the football team and the team is actually good. Finn did get tricked into joining Glee Club but he's just a running back, so he has no pull to get anyone else to join Glee Club. Blaine is well liked and respected by most of the school since he's Quarterback but he's also really nice to everyone. Blaine knows he's gay but he's never had to actually come out at school because he's never been interested in anyone he goes to school with. I think that's all you need to know for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How about you and me go to Breadstix after the game?" Quinn twirled the end of her swinging ponytail around her finger. She stroked her other hand up and down Blaine's arm.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck and gave a sad smile. "That's so sweet of you to ask, but I can't."

Quinn frowned. "You have other plans? Who with?"

"Ummm, I don't really have plans." Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Wait, are you turning me down?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I just-"

He was interrupted from having to respond by Puck. "B, hurry up! Nerd dumpster tossing in 10."

Blaine patted Quinn on the shoulder and walked past her towards Puck. "Noah, when have I ever been okay with you guys bullying?"

"Never... but we have to keep up with the hockey losers. They've been slushying and tossing those glee nerds in the dumpster at least twice a week. If we don't do the same, we'll lose our rep."

"We're on track to win the championship, so I think our reputation will be fine. Hey, if you aren't busy tonight after the game, you should go ask Quinn to dinner. I'm pretty sure she's free."

Puck grinned and walked off towards the head cheerleader.

Blaine sighed and hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder. When he'd been selected as Quarterback this year, his first order of business was to stop the bullying all the football players had been inflicting on the student body of McKinley High. The year before, Blaine had been lucky enough to have flown enough under the radar that he didn't get noticed by the football or hockey team when they'd go around harassing the students. He'd seen the after effects of the slushies and he'd pulled a few of the Glee kids out of the dumpster some mornings.

It has taken a few weeks for Blaine to convince the football team to stop the bullying. He finally threatened to get them kicked off the team if they did anything. He had to remind a couple of the guys every few days, though.

Blaine zeroed in on a hulking figure in a Letterman's jacket carrying an extra large slushy marching determinedly down the hallway. Blaine jogged after him and darted in front of him just as he reached his destination. He yanked the drink for the guy's hand and smiled at him. "You got me a drink, Karofsky?" Blaine took a sip and sighed. "It's even cherry, my favorite flavor." Blaine let his tone dip down into menacing, making sure he knew of his disapproval. "You shouldn't have."

Karofsky glared at Blaine but didn't say anything. He stomped off down the hallway. Blaine turned to the boy who Karofsky had meant to slushy. He stood a few inches taller than Blaine, his body wrapped in the nicest dark blue jacket. Blaine had thought he was gorgeous when he saw him the first time last year, but he'd never gotten the courage to talk to him, until now. The boy had two textbooks clutched to his chest and he was biting his lower lip, eying the slushy in Blaine's hand.

"You doing okay, Kirk?"

"Kurt." The boy piped up quietly.

"Kurt." Blaine repeated. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for stopping him." He nervously picked at the hem of his jacket.

Blaine smiled at him. "Of course. No one deserves to be bullied." Blaine took another sip of the slushy and grimaced. "This is disgusting. You can taste the corn syrup." He walked over and tossed it in the trash. He returned to Kurt's side and put his hands in his pockets. "So, your competition is coming up, right?"

Kurt looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "You're asking me about Glee?"

Blaine nodded. "Unless you're in some other competitive group."

Kurt shook his head. "It's just, football players don't usually talk to people lower on the food chain than them."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "I'm not like most football players." He watched as Kurt's face heated up as the breath from Blaine's mouth fanned across his cheek. _Interesting._ "Besides, you are much more intelligent that those ham hocks I play with."

Kurt giggled. "True."

Now that they'd started talking, Blaine didn't want to let him leave. "Walk with me?" Blaine asked, indicating that he was going to walk down the hallway.

Kurt hesitated for a moment."Sure." He curled his arms tighter around his text books and looked down at this feet as he walked.

"So, are you guys preparing for your competition?" Blaine questioned again.

Kurt frowned. "We would be, but we don't have enough members to actually compete. Finn just joined, so we have six members, but we need twelve."

Blaine nodded. "It's got to be hard finding more members. Most everyone here is already in a club so there's not a lot of free time to join."

"Plus, Glee club members are the lowest of the low, so there's no draw to it."

"I still don't understand why that is. I love singing, but my father set me up in Pee Wee football right off the bat, so I had to pursue that instead."

Kurt considered him. "You sing?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Blaine pouted. "I am a fantastic singer, if I do say so myself."

"I'll believe it when I hear it." Kurt said with a smile.

"Then, I'll sing for you sometime." Blaine looked over at Kurt and took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you doing anything after the football game tomorrow?"

Kurt blinked quickly when he looked up at him and he bit his bottom lip again. "No?" Kurt hedged.

"You don't sound so certain."

"I only go to the games if my friend, Mercedes, goes, but I'm not sure what her plans are for tomorrow."

Blaine paused and turned toward Kurt. "If you do go, would you maybe like to go out to coffee afterward?"

"With 'Cedes?"

Blaine chuckled. "With me."

Kurt's eyes widened. His face took on a '_Is he being serious?'_ face. "Are you asking me on a..." Kurt trailed off and flushed.

"A date? If you want to call it that, sure. If not, that's fine, too. I just really would like to go out to coffee with you."

"You don't even know me."

"That's usually why you ask someone out somewhere: to get to know each other better." Blaine pulled out his phone. "Give me your number, I'll text you when I'm done with the game."

Kurt's fingers shook as he pulled out his cell phone from his bag. They exchanged their phones and entered their information.

"Now I have something to look forward to."

Kurt smiled down at this phone before he glanced back up at Blaine. "I didn't say I'd go." He gave him a cheeky smile.

Blaine leaned forward once more and whispered hotly in his ear, "Then I guess I'll just have to find some way to convince you." He winked at Kurt as he pulled away and walked towards the parking lot. He looked back once to see Kurt's dazed smile. He waved to him and Kurt returned the wave after a few seconds. Blaine had the biggest grin on his face as he made his way to the car.

* * *

**I kept wanting to have Puck call the hockey players "puck heads" but his name being Puck would have made that confusing, so I held off.**


	2. Chapter 2

6:30pm (outgoing text)

_Break a leg ~ Kurt_

6:35pm (incoming text)

**This is football, not theater. You *can* say good luck. ;) ~B**

6:36pm (outgoing text)

_Whoops. Please don't break your leg tonight :)_

6:40pm (incoming text)

**If I do, it'll just be an excuse to lean on you tonight. **

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. They were flirting. He, Kurt Hummel, was flirting with the stunningly beautiful Quarterback of the football team. He'd seen Blaine in passing last year when Kurt had stopped by the High School to put up fliers for his Dad's shop.

_**Why is everything so big here?**__ Kurt felt like a little kid as he walked through the hallways. The lockers towered at least a foot over his head. If he'd been looking where he was going, he would have seen a boy about his age walking toward him. _

_Kurt looked down from the lockers just as he felt someone ram into his shoulder and he watched his fliers explode all over the hallway. The boy he'd bumped into immediately bent down and started to pick up the papers._

"_I need to watch where I'm going." The boy looked up at Kurt. "Sorry about that..."_

"_Kurt." He'd squeaked, confronted with the warmest honey colored eyes Kurt had ever seen. _

"_Kirk. I'm Blaine." He held out his hand towards Kurt._

_If Kurt could have gotten his voice to work properly, he would have corrected him. Instead he loosely gripped Blaine's outstretched hand and shook it twice. They both turned back to the papers on the floor and picked them up one by one. Blaine apologized a few more times as he went, commenting that he was a huge klutz and trips over his feet most days. Kurt simply nodded, knowing his voice would continue squeaking if he tried to talk. Within minutes, Kurt had his stack of fliers piled carefully in his hands._

"_I guess I'll see you around." Blaine said. "Sorry again for bumping you." He waved and walked down the hallway. Kurt watched him until he turned around the corner._

Now that he was a freshman, he got to see Blaine in the hallways every day. Blaine was always dressed impeccably with the cutest little bow ties and Kurt had hoped and prayed that his gaydar was working correctly because for once, he may just have a chance with the guy he was crushing on.

Blaine never seemed to spare him a second glance, but that didn't stop Kurt from trying to catch his eye. He always spent an hour on his wardrobe and hair every morning so that he could look the best he we able to. He'd just about given up hope of ever talking to Blaine when suddenly, there he was, a knight in shining armor. Sure, it was only a slushy that Blaine saved him from, but he was wearing his very best Alexander McQueen. It would have been a tragedy to get that outfit stained.

Then, miracle of miracles, Blaine wanted to talk to him. He'd asked him about Glee, which Kurt had no idea Blaine knew about, and seemed to genuinely care. He'd been sweet and he'd joked with Kurt and even asked him out. Kurt pinched himself once Blaine was out of sight and flinched at the pain. It wasn't a dream. Kurt Hummel was going to go out to coffee with the most sought after guy in school.

6:42pm (outgoing text)

_As tempting as that sounds, I'd prefer your bones stay intact._

6:45pm (incoming text)

**You're probably right. You'll be at the game, right?**

6:46pm (outgoing text)

_I'm already in the stands._

6:50pm (incoming text)

**Wonderful. I'll text you when I'm done in the locker room after the game. Have fun! ~xo B**

Kurt had to reread Blaine's text a few times to make sure that he had in fact put the emoticon for a hug and a kiss at the end of his text. Then he had to second guess if he actually meant it as a hug and a kiss. After composing his response, Kurt hesitated a moment , unsure if he should return the 'xo'. He left it off when his nerves got the better of him.

6:55pm (outgoing text)

_Talk to you later._

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes yelled as she made her way towards him up the stands. Kurt slipped his phone in his pocket and scooted over on his blanket to make room for her to sit. "You're looking particularly good, today. What's the occasion?"

Kurt knew his face colored and hoped Mercedes wouldn't notice. "Every moment is an occasion to look nice."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow. "Even a football game?"

Kurt nodded. "Why not?"

"You've never dressed up for a game before. Spill, Hummel."

"There's nothing to spill."

"Fine, but I'll pull it out of you over dessert tonight."

"I can't go out with you tonight." Kurt hoped Mercedes wouldn't question it. "I have other plans."

"Oh really? Might those plans involve a boy that you feel the need to dress up for?" Mercedes smirked at him.

"No." Kurt cursed the fact that his voice had risen in pitch.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to hide anything. I'll be happy for you."

Kurt sighed. "I would tell you, but I'm still unsure how this all happened and what it all means. I don't want to say anything until I know more."

Mercedes put her hand on his knee and squeezed. "Just know that you can talk to me, whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, 'Cedes." They smiled at each other and then turned to watch the football players enter the stadium. Even though Kurt would never admit it, he never let his gaze stray from Blaine.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. There was this image that woke me up in the middle of the night that will be coming up in either chapter 3 or 4, but anyway, it's what prompted this story. Just like my other stories, it has blown up from a drabble to a multichapter fic. I hope you'll enjoy this ride with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I'm so excited for this part of the story and because everyone was so nice, I'm posting this 12 hours early.**

* * *

When Blaine threw the football 40 yards to Finn in the end zone for a touchdown, Kurt rose to his feet and screamed along with the rest of the McKinley students in the stands, clapping so hard that his hands hurt. Mercedes hopped up and down and reached out to hug Kurt. They both cringed in second hand embarrassment when they heard a very loud "Go Finn!" coming from Rachel Berry, who was sitting a few rows in front of them.

After everyone had quieted down after the successful field goal kick, Mercedes turned to Kurt. "So, you're much more into this game than usual. Is the guy a football player?"

Kurt felt even his ears go red. "'Cedes, you said you'd leave it alone until I was ready to talk."

"Yup, totally is a football player." Mercedes smirked. "Please tell me he's gay. I can't have you crushing on another straight guy."

Kurt sighed. "I'm not telling you who it is, so don't even bother asking." Kurt watched as Blaine pulled all the players into a huddle. "But yes, he's a football player. He hasn't come right out and said he's gay but he asked me out so I think it's safe to say he is." Kurt couldn't help but grin as he remembered their interaction yesterday.

Mercedes smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt. I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

"And I want details once you feel ready to discuss. Like exactly what he said when he asked you out and how long he's liked you for and how your date goes and-"

Kurt laughed. "Okay, I will. Now hush, I want to watch the game in peace." They both turned to watch the next play. Mercedes seemed to be eying each player for a few moments, muttering and shaking her head. "If you're trying to figure out which one asked me, good luck. If you'd told me even two days ago that it would be him, I would have laughed in your face."

Mercedes frowned. "It'd be easier if you just told me. Otherwise I'm just going to keep bothering you."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Do your worst, I won't tell." Blaine threw another long pass on the field and Kurt gave a little internal squeal of excitement. It was crazy how much caring for one the players made watching the game that much more enjoyable.

Every time Blaine was given the ball, which given the fact that Blaine was the Quarterback meant 99% of the time, Kurt felt his heart stutter and his breath catch in his throat. The potential for danger in each play made Kurt nearly bite all his perfectly manicured fingernails off. Blaine was on the shorter side and all those opposing football players being giants didn't really bode well for him. Blaine was speedy and seemed to dip and dive between all the players and he could throw the football long distances so he had yet to be tackled.

When it was five minutes to halftime, Kurt stood up with Mercedes and the rest of the fans. He and Mercedes held hands when Blaine made a running play, darting up the field between all the opposing team members and they nearly collapsed when he got taken down six yards from the goal line. Kurt squeezed her hand tight enough to bruise as they waited for the dog pile to disperse and they could see if Blaine was okay. Mercedes eyed him but didn't comment, smiling with Kurt when Blaine got up almost completely unscathed. The Titans ran one more play before it was halftime, not able to make a touchdown. The score however was in McKinley's favor: 14 – 6. They sat back down in their seats, preparing to watch the Marching Band perform their halftime show.

Kurt jumped when his phone buzzed.

8:24pm (incoming text)

**Are you sitting along the 50? ~B**

Kurt frowned at the text. Why would Blaine want to know where he was sitting. He shrugged and started typing back a response. He held the phone closer to his chest when he noticed Mercedes trying to lean over and read the text.

"Is that from your guy?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you let me text him in peace."

8:26pm (outgoing text)

_Yes, I am. Why?_

Kurt waited anxiously for a return text but 5 minutes passed with not a word. Kurt was just about to send another text when he felt a pair of hands on his back and suddenly he was shoved forward into the pole in front of him. The force of the blow knocked the wind from his lungs and he was sure to have a bruise across his ribcage come tomorrow morning.

Kurt turned around and saw Karofsky and Azimio, two hockey losers standing with matching grins on their faces. "Whoops," they said with exaggerated empathy, "didn't see you there."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. The hands on his back had been deliberate, there was no doubt. He was about to send back his most wicked comeback when a very angry voice called out from his other side, "Hey!"

Kurt whipped around, nearly cricking his neck, to see none other than Blaine Anderson jogging towards them. He had removed his pads and wore a hoodie in their place. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You don't just go around shoving people. Did he apologize to you, Kurt?"

Kurt just blinked, confused as to why Blaine was there and unsure what the best response would be that wouldn't cause the two other boys to punch his face in some day down the road.

Karofsky put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't push him, I bumped into him on accident."

"Do you think I'm blind? You put your hands on his back and shoved him into that pole. You had best tell Kurt you're sorry or you'll be sorry you ever crossed me." Blaine's eyes were blazing. Even though he was at least half a foot shorter than the two other boys, Azimio and Karofsky looked terrified.

"Sorry." They both mumbled and turned to walk away.

Blaine watched them go for a minute before turning to sit down next to Kurt. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"I'm so sorry about that. I feel awful because I asked you to come."

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "You didn't make them harass me. It's no fault of yours that they hate me."

Blaine frowned. "I still feel bad. Were you at least enjoying yourself before then?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "You play very well."

Blaine grinned. "You think so? Thanks." Blaine leaned forward and smiled at Mercedes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Great. I have to get back to the locker room, but I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself. You're still okay for after?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll text you when I'm ready." Blaine put a hand on his shoulder with another smile and walked away.

Kurt watched him go, unable to remove the smile from his face. Mercedes nudged him with a giggle. "I guess you don't have to tell me who asked you out anymore."

Kurt nudged her back. "Now do you see why I said you wouldn't believe me?"

"Who else would be deserving of the Star Quarterback than someone as perfect as you?"

Kurt snorted. "Thanks for being nice, but I'm not perfect."

"I'm sure Blaine would beg to differ. Good choice, Kurt. He's dreamy."

Kurt sighed. "Right?"

They absentmindedly watched the band finish their performance and went to the concessions to get a hot chocolate to share and prepare for the second half of the game.

* * *

**The extent of my football knowledge is from TV shows and from being forced to go to my brother's football games and playing in the Marching Band and being forced to watch the games. I apologize if anything I said doesn't make sense. I honestly don't care if football players can't leave the locker room during halftime. Blaine is charming mofo who can talk his way into/out of anything :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing exciting happened for the entirety of the third quarter and half of the fourth. With fifteen minutes to the end of the game, Blaine made a particularly great throw, sending the ball to the twenty yard line from the opposing thirty. Kurt and Mercedes rose to their feet and clapped excitedly.

Kurt nearly fainted when Blaine pulled off his helmet and sent a huge smile and wave towards where he and Mercedes were sitting. Mercedes' nudge to his shoulder nearly sent him flying into the girl sitting on his other side.

Kurt couldn't help be appreciate the football uniform for once. The pants, which normally would inspire only disgust, had the ability to make Blaine's backside looked extremely delectable and Kurt let himself stare at it for quite a length of time.

Finally, the game was over. The Titans held their undefeated record with a remarkable 28 – 6 score.

"Would you like me to stay until Blaine texts you?" Mercedes asked, grabbing their empty hot chocolate cup to toss in the trash. She eyed the guys in Letterman's jackets around them warily.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, 'Cedes." After he bundled up his blanket, they walked together toward the exit of the stadium and discarded their trash.

9:45pm (incoming text)

**Meet me at the locker room in 5? ~B**

9:46pm (outgoing text)

_Will do._

"I guess he wants me to meet him at the locker room in the school."

"I'll walk you there, if you want." She crooked her elbow and Kurt slipped his hand into it. The closer they got to the school, the more he could feel his nervousness return tenfold. Mercedes rubbed her hand up and down his back. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt. You and Blaine are going to have a great time and then you'll come home and call me and tell me everything and I will live vicariously through you."

"Maybe he has a friend we could set you up with."

"Let's focus on you two first, and then we'll talk about me." They walked a bit further until they were within a few feet of the locker room. "This is where I take my leave. Have fun tonight, Kurt."

She hugged him and then walked towards the exit. Kurt fiddled with his phone, unsure if he should let Blaine know he was outside the door. He had actually pulled out his phone to compose a text when the door to the locker room opened and Blaine stepped out.

He looked impossibly beautiful. His hair was still drying, ringlets of damp curls around his face and his cheeks were red from the warmth of the shower he'd just taken. His dark wash jeans were molded this his muscular thighs. He wore a white button up shirt with a cheery red bow tie, his peacock blue sweater stretched tightly across his chest over top.

"I didn't tell you earlier, but you look great, Kurt." Blaine commented, looking Kurt up and down and nodding in approval.

Kurt blushed, looking down at the outfit he'd spent hours debating over today. His black skinny jeans were pristine and paired with his white bondage jacket he'd purchased from Rue La La, he was pretty pleased with it. He'd specially polished his white knee-high Doc Martens for tonight. "Thanks, you look amazing, too."

"Shall we?" Blaine indicated the hallway behind him.

"We shall." Kurt stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand where it swung between them. His heart was all aflutter, trying to figure out something to say to break the silence between them.

Blaine glanced at Kurt every few seconds through his lashes before looking back forward. "How do you feel about the Lima Bean?"

"Sounds good to me."

When they reached the door, Blaine opened it for Kurt and placed his hand on the small of his back, ushering him through. "We'll take my car, if that's alright with you."

"Sure." Kurt followed where Blaine led. "Is that a '80 Camaro?"

Blaine grinned. "You know your cars." He sounded impressed. "Dad and I rebuilt it last summer."

"Maybe if you'd looked at those fliers you knocked out of my arms last year, you'd know my Dad owns a repair shop."

Blaine paused. "You're holding that against me, even a year later?" He put a hand to his chest. "I apologized. Should I have grovelled at your feet?"

Kurt considered for a moment before giggling. "No, your apology was enough."

"Whew, you had me scared." He opened the car door for Kurt. "Your carriage, sir."

"My my, so formal. I thought chivalry had died."

Blaine shut the door behind him and jogged over to the driver's side. After turning the key in the ignition, music blared out of the speakers. Blaine colored and reached to turn the volume down.

"You like Katy Perry?" Kurt asked.

"Guilty as charged."

"All of my respect for you is gone."

Blaine pouted. "I was going to serenade you with Teenage Dream, but I guess that's out now."

"Teenage Dream? Really?" Kurt started singing a few bars. "'_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans?'_ or_ 'Let's go all the way tonight_?' Not sure that would make the best first impression."

"Yeah, well..." Blaine scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "As much as you try to come off as if you don't like her, you knew her song pretty well."

"Everyone knows that song." Kurt reached down and fiddled with Blaine's iPod. "Pink, Christina Aguilera, Beyonce, Britney Spears, Kelly Clarkson..."

"What? I, too, can be a strong, independent woman."

Kurt bit his lip and held back his chortle. Blaine sounded so serious and sincere. "Oh, thank god, you have good music, too."

Kurt sat back with a smile as the Overture from Wicked sounded throughout the car. They spent the rest of the car ride to the coffee shop humming and singing along with the soundtrack.

"_Loathing you my whole life long."_

"_Boo!"_

"_Ah!"_

They both laughed as Blaine pulled into the parking lot. "We sound really good together." Kurt commented.

Blaine smiled as he turned the car off. "We really do. Maybe I should join Glee club," he joked.

"Maybe you should."

Blaine looked at him, considering. "Maybe I should," he echoed.

Blaine reached and opened his door. Kurt stepped out on his own side. After they made the short trek to the building, Kurt held the door to the Lima Bean open for Blaine, who smiled his thanks. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's lower back and directed him to the counter.

"I always get hungry after a game, so I'm going to get something to eat. What about you?"

"I wouldn't say no to a muffin."

Blaine smiled and turned to the barista. "I'm going to order a medium drip and an Italian herbs bagel, toasted with cream cheese." He turned to Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Oh. Umm, a grande non-fat mocha and a bran muffin."

"That will be $8.50."

Blaine handed the barista a ten. "Keep the change."

They walked around the counter to wait for their order.

* * *

**I've been informed by a football fan that the toss from the beginning of this chapter is nearly impossible and can only be achieved by a miraculous Hail Mary... I'm calling for creative liberty and saying it happened and ... yeah... soooo...**

**This chapter has the image I was talking about, the one that inspired me to write this story. It's where Blaine comes out of the locker room freshly showered with his clothes practically melted to his body and his hair still really damp. Unf dude you don't even know what that does to me and I'd kill to see it in person.**


	5. Chapter 5

When their food and drinks were ready, they carried them over to a table with two chairs situated near the middle of the room. Blaine grabbed some creamer and sugar from the stand in the middle of the table and poured generous amounts of each into his coffee.

"You do realize you're defeating the purpose of having a regular coffee when you smother it like that?" Kurt commented.

Blaine just looked down at Kurt's coffee. "And _you _are defeating the purpose of getting non-fat coffee by having it topped with real whipped cream."

Kurt flushed. "Hush."

Blaine smiled as he opened the packet of cream cheese and proceeded to slather it onto his bagel, licking the stray bits from his fingers when he was done. Kurt totally didn't stare... nope.

Kurt cut his muffin into quarters and spread some low-fat butter on it. "The game was exciting. You guys are good."

"It's not the way I'd choose to spend my time if I had the choice, but it doesn't hurt that we're good."

"What would you do if you could choose?" Kurt took a sip of his coffee, grinning as the taste flowed over his tongue.

Blaine chewed on a piece of his bagel, lost in thought. "I've never had the time to think about it. I guess I'd like to learn to play the piano or guitar."

"I know how to play the piano. I could..." Kurt trailed off and flushed.

"Could what?"

"I was just going to offer to teach you, if you wanted."

Blaine smiled and reached out to grip Kurt's hand. "That means a lot that you'd offer. If I have some free time, I may just have to accept your offer." Blaine grimaced when he pulled his hand away from Kurt, leaving a large smear of cream cheese on the skin between Kurt's index finger and thumb. "Wow, that's really gross, I'm sorry. Let me go get a napkin..." Blaine eyes darkened when Kurt simply brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked the cream cheese off of it. "Or that works too." Blaine's voice was breathy.

Kurt bit his lower lip, unsure what to say now that there was this tension between them. "There's a piano in the choir room that we could use if you wanted some lessons."

"That sounds great. I'll let you know what my schedule looks like tomorrow."

They smiled at each other until the silence became awkward. They dropped their gazes to their hands, fiddling with cups and muffins and bagels.

"So your Dad owns a car shop?"

Kurt nodded. "Hummel Tires and Lube. I've worked there since I was old enough to handle a wrench."

"I apologize if this comes off as rude, but I just cannot see you as a mechanic. I've seen a lot of your wardrobe at school and there's no way you'd sully your clothes with grease."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "I wear coveralls at the shop."

"Kurt Hummel in baggy coveralls? This I have to see."

Kurt snorted. "There's no way I'd wear regular old coveralls. I altered the ones Dad bought me to actually fit. Every moment is an opportunity for fashion."

Blaine nodded. "That's what I try and explain to the guys on the team. They don't seem to understand that wearing a t-shirt and Letterman jacket day in day out is boring. If you insist on wearing them, you can at least spice it up with a bow tie or scarf."

"Or brooch."

"Exactly!" Blaine leaned forward in excitement and placed his hand back on Kurt's. "A man after my own heart." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I wish there were more guys like you at McKinley, Kurt. Instead, I'm surrounded by muscle-heads and jerks who haven't gotten their heads out of their asses long enough to realize that I'm gayer than a Pride Parade float. If they did, they'd probably think that I was going to watch them in the shower. Sorry, but they're not my type."

Kurt felt his heart flip. He'd felt safe assuming Blaine was gay before tonight, but having Blaine confirm it was the best thing Kurt could have hoped for.

Blaine continued, as if his revelation didn't mean anything. "I would have come out a long time ago, but there just wasn't any plus side to it. If I'm honest, I'm terrified of the bullying that I know will come with it. Besides, until you, there wasn't anyone that really caught my eye enough to ask out on a date."

"Oh god, I hadn't even thought about that. They're going to tear you to pieces if they found out about tonight. We don't have to tell anyone, if you don't want." As much as it hurt Kurt to say it, he knew he'd keep things a secret if Blaine asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not asking you to keep this a secret. I like you, Kurt, and I'd like to keep seeing you, if that's what you want, of course."

Kurt just nodded.

"I was trying to explain that I'm so amazed and in awe of how you can still walk down the McKinley hallways knowing that most of the students there hate you for who you are. If they slung even a quarter of the hate at me that they throw at you, I'd run away. I'm not as brave as you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You let yourself get rammed by guys at least three times your size every Friday. That's bravery."

"A lot of people would actually call that stupidity."

"True, but I was trying to be nice."

Blaine laughed before his face fell into a more sober expression. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm having a great time tonight, and I liked to go out again, the sooner the better. I'd like to date you and I'd be completely open about it to anyone that asks. I am scared of the hate that will come from my teammates and the rest of the school, but if you're at my side, I think I could make it through."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand with both of his. "If you're asking me to go steady with you, then I accept."

"'Going steady?' I didn't realize we fell into the musical Grease. I'm only okay with this if I can be Sandy."

Kurt pouted. "Fine, mock me. See if I go out with you anymore."

"I'm serious. My 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' is liable to bring you to tears. Plus, you're a mechanic, so it makes sense for you to be Danny Zuko. You know, 'Greased Lightning' and all."

"I think our voices would sound good at 'You're The One That I Want.'" Kurt felt his face heat as his mind was filled with images of Blaine wearing Olivia Newton John's tight black outfit from that scene.

"See?"

"I do see. You didn't answer me, by the way."

"Oh right. Well, obviously my answer is yes. I'd love to go steady with you. We'll even share a milk shake on our next date."

"Now you're just making fun of me." Kurt stood up and stomped over to the trash and threw away his left over muffin, plate, and coffee cup. He heard Blaine run up behind him, but he ignored him and made his way to Blaine's car.

"Kurt, please don't be mad, I was just joking." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt turned around with a smile. "I know. I was just being dramatic. I've always wanted to do a Rachel Berry storm out but never had the chance." He let Blaine open the door to the car and he slipped in, closing the door behind him as Blaine walked over to the driver's side.

When Blaine got into the car, he turned on the ignition and pulled carefully out of the lot, making his way to Kurt's house. They sat in companionable silence, listening as the soundtrack to Wicked started back up. When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine turned the car off, the music still playing softly in the background. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a happy smile. "I had a really good time tonight, Kurt."

"Me too."

The melancholy sounds of "Not That Girl" was the backdrop when Blaine leaned towards Kurt, hesitating and looking at Kurt's lips. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Kurt felt his breath leave him in a whoosh. "Yes." His voice was a whisper.

Blaine continued leaning forward and pressed their lips lightly together, hands entwining between them.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

* * *

**So I'm pulling another "Creative Liberties" excuse with Grease because I could give a rats ass about the plot of it and all I know is what I saw on Glee and I can't be assed to look up the plot to see what the fuck Danny does in the show. So I'm saying he's a mechanic and if he's not, well, in my AU he is. Muahahahahaha lazy writing is fun.**

**Not That Girl makes me cry nearly every time I listen to it and I thought it would be great to turn such a sad scene into something happy for Kurt and Blaine so... boom you get a kiss scene :)**

**Blaine's brain went to a very dirty place when Kurt told him about being a mechanic in Burt's shop. Didn't help Kurt was sucking on his hand like it was a lollipop a few moments earlier. **

**I hoped I made Blaine's character makes sense. He hasn't come out because he's never seen reason to. He's never lied about who he is, but no one's ever asked, so he had no reason to bring up he like boys. He's let everyone assume he's straight because it keeps him from getting harassed. I'm unsure how much longer this story will go, if it will continue at all because I really don't want to have to get into the way the school reacts when it comes out that Blaine's gay. I don't want to write Blaine getting bashed.**

**Unless people really really want to see more, I may just leave the story where it is, in a happy place. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for all the uploads and deletings of Chapter 6. I've been messing around with where this is going and second guessing what my chapters are. This is the final version of Chapter 6. Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Kurt's breath was hot on Blaine's lips when they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against Kurt's and giggled when he opened his eyes.

"Your eyes are all crossed." Blaine breathed.

"That's all you can say?" Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's.

"I tend to blurt whatever I'm thinking when I'm happy or nervous."

Kurt pulled away from him slightly. "And which of those are you right now?"

Blaine's felt like his smile went from ear to ear. "Blissfully happy."

"Good." Kurt carded a hand through Blaine's curls. "Me too. Unfortunately, it's my curfew, so I have to go." Kurt placed a soft kiss at the corner of Blaine's mouth before sighing and pulling away reluctantly. He gave Blaine one last smile before he got out of the car and walked up to his house.

Blaine watched until Kurt was safely inside before turning on his car. Before he took the car out of park, he reached for his cell phone and quickly typed out a text.

11:15pm (outgoing text)

**Is it pathetic that I already miss you? xo ~B**

He waited with bated breath for a response. He was about to give up and leave when his phone dinged with a new text.

11:18pm (incoming text)

_It would be if I didn't miss you, too. xoxox ~Kurt_

He was about to type a response when he saw curtains flutter on the top floor of the house. Kurt's face appeared in the window and he waved to Blaine. Blaine rolled down his window and returned Kurt's wave.

11:19pm (outgoing text)

**Good night, Kurt.**

11:20pm (incoming text)

_Good night. Drive safe._

Blaine put the car into drive and made his way back home. He skipped forward a few tracks and sang along with 'As Long As Your Mine', reliving the date with Kurt, heart going a mile a minute.

Pulling into his own driveway, Blaine blinked, confused. He had driven the entire way home without even realizing it. He frowned. _That probably isn't good_. He shrugged and unbuckled himself from his seat and made his way into his dark house. His parents were... somewhere and his brother was still in L.A. He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights from the switch right inside the doorway.

He set his football duffel bag on the ground in the laundry room and pulled the items out to start a load. While his laundry went though the wash, he shuffled up the stairs to his bedroom. He wearily pulled himself out of his clothes; once he was down to his boxers, he flopped himself backward on the bed, clutching his phone to his chest. He unlocked the screen and flipped through his texts to Kurt, a smile coming to his face.

Yesterday, he'd still been single and now today he had a boyfriend. Except, he and Kurt hadn't really established a label. They'd agreed to be exclusive, but did that mean they were actually boyfriends? Blaine sighed. He'd ask Kurt about that when he saw him tomorrow. He rolled to the edge of his bed and fumbled with his charger, getting it plugged in after a moment with clumsy fingers. He bent his knees up to his chest so that he could get his legs under the blankets and then pulled the blanket up to his chin.

He fell asleep with images of Kurt's smiling face floating through his brain.

* * *

"Follow me." Quinn demanded, walking with Blaine as he entered McKinley that next morning.

Blaine, who'd been in the process of pulling his phone out to shoot Kurt a quick text, looked up at her. "What?"

Quinn just grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the janitor's closet. Before Blaine could ask what was going on, she shoved him inside and closed the door behind them. She gripped his face in her hands and shoved their lips together.

Blaine made a startled sound and tried to pull back. Quinn was like a pit bull; once she'd latched on, she wasn't letting go. Blaine put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her back, but in the limited space of the closet, there wasn't much space to move her away. When he felt Quinn's pelvis rock against his, he squawked and finally got his mouth away from hers.

"What the hell is going on?" He squeaked, wiping his very wet mouth off.

Quinn smirked and reached toward Blaine's pants. "We're going to do it."

"We are?" Blaine asked, extremely confused.

"Yes." She managed to get his button undone before Blaine even realized what was happening. He jumped back and clumsily did it back up.

"What? No!"

"Why not?" Quinn pouted. "Don't you like me?"

"Quinn. That's not..." Blaine huffed. "I'm seeing someone"

Quinn frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Firstly, this is, like, the least romantic place. Secondly, it wouldn't be right to do anything like that with you. I'm seeing someone else."

"Since when?"

Blaine grinned, memories of his date with Kurt flooding back. "Last night."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is it? Is it Santana?"

Blaine snorted, then colored in embarrassment. "No, definitely not."

"Then, who?"

"Kurt."

Quinn looked like he told her the sky was pink. "K-Kurt? What? You're-"

Blaine met her gaze. "Gay? Yes."

Quinn paled and took a few staggering steps back. "How-"

The bell rang, for which Blaine was eternally grateful. He reached behind Quinn and opened the door, walking past her and making his way to his homeroom. He assumed that the entirety of McKinley would know about him and Kurt by the start of first period.

* * *

"So, then he texted me that he missed me."

"Oh my god, Kurt." Mercedes giggled. "He's in loooooooooove with you."

Kurt flushed, thankful he was calling Mercedes and not in the same room with her. "No, he isn't... is he?"

"Let me repeat what you told me. He kissed you, he's willing to come out to this homophobic school because of you, and he missed you only seconds after having said goodbye. Yup, he's totally in love."

Kurt smiled and doodled in his notebook.

"And you are in love with him, too." Mercedes said knowingly.

"I can't be. I've only really known him for a day."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah, well-"

A shadow loomed over Kurt's desk. "What the hell, Hummel?" Kurt looked up to see Puck glaring at him. "You turned my boy gay?"

"I have to go, Mercedes." He muttered before hanging up. He turned to Puck. "What?"

"According to Quinn, B is suddenly gay." Puck clenched his hands into fists. "I can't have you going around and infecting people."

"Infecting?" Kurt felt his heart break. He'd been harassed and hurt and mocked but he'd never been accused of 'turning' someone.

Kurt's phone buzzed with a text. Kurt glanced down and noticed it was from Blaine

9:15am (incoming text)

**I had to tell Quinn. Please be careful. ~B**

Kurt retreated from Puck slightly. "I didn't do anything to Blaine."

Puck slammed his hands onto Kurt's desk, making him flinch. Several of the people around them started listening in, murmuring to each other. "Then why'd he tell Quinn he's gay for you?"

"I didn't turn him gay."

Puck laughed but without any humor. "Then why's he suddenly wanting to take it up the ass?"

By this time, most of the class was aware of what was going on and they were all pulling out their phones and texting each other excitedly.

Kurt felt tears prick in his eyes. "I didn't-"

"Here's what going to happen. After school, you're going to come to the football field and we're going to show you what happens when you try messing with one of us."

Kurt's face paled. They were going to kill him. Or beat him up enough that he'd want to die. Kurt had never been more terrified in his life.

9:17am (incoming text)

**Kurt? Are you okay? **

When Kurt reached to reply, Puck slapped his hand away from it. "Don't even think about telling him. After school, football field. Come alone. Oh, and if we find out you've told anyone at school, we may just have to hurt your butt buddy, too."

Puck turned and stormed out of the room. Kurt felt like his heart was beating hard enough to fly right out of his chest. He pulled his phone to himself and unlocked the screen with trembling fingers.

9:18am (outgoing text)

_I ned u. Plz com rn. Bys bthrm._

Kurt stood on shaking feet and rushed out the door. He nearly fell on his face a few times, sucking in desperate and ragged breaths as he ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and fell back against the door, tears pouring down his face.

9:20am (incoming call)

**Blaine Anderson**

"Kurt! What's going on? Are you alright?" Blaine's voice yelled into the phone. He could hear him puffing for breath, his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"I need you, please hurry." Kurt sobbed out. He clenched his phone in his fingers hard enough that his skin turned white.

Kurt heard Blaine give a strangled sound and suddenly, his footsteps could be heard outside the boys bathroom. He heard hands slap into the door behind him and the door handle jiggle. "Kurt, the door's locked."

Kurt stood up as best he could and flipped the lock. Blaine wrenched the door open and pulled Kurt into his embrace.

"Kurt, please tell me what happened." Blaine pulled back slightly so that he could look Kurt over.

"I'm not hurt. Please, lock the door and just hold me."

Blaine reached behind him, relocking the door, and pulled Kurt to him again. He pressed desperate kisses to Kurt's cheeks and neck and jaw, wherever he could reach. "I can't help if you don't tell me what happened."

Kurt sniffled. "Puck."

Blaine tensed. "What did he do?"

Kurt relayed his conversation with Puck as best he could between choked sobs.

Once he told Blaine about them meaning to beat him up after school, Blaine growled. "That bastard. My sexuality is of no one's business but my own." Blaine removed Kurt from his arms and reached over to the paper towel dispenser, grabbing a few pieces. He dabbed at Kurt's damp cheeks. "I am so sorry about this Kurt. I never thought they'd go after you."

Kurt shook his head. "Right now they can't believe that you'd be anyone other than their straight teammate. Once they realize that you've always been gay, they'll hurt you, too." Kurt sighed. "Why do I ever think I'll get to be happy?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and pressed their lips lightly together. "Don't ever doubt that you deserve every happiness. It's unfair the way the world treats us, but that doesn't mean we deserve this hatred. We have every right to be in love and happy as everyone else." Blaine kissed him again. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself just feel all the love Blaine was giving him.

They heard the bell ring for first period, but they paid it no mind. They exchanged chaste kisses and they simply breathed together. "What are we going to do?" Kurt breathed, gazing up into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

Blaine sighed. "I guess I need to go talk to coach, maybe set up a meeting with the principal? If we can sit everyone down together, maybe we can figure out a way to keep us both safe."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Blaine looped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Coach doesn't get here until at least 11. What say we just hang out in here until then?"

Kurt smiled. "I wouldn't say no to more time with you."

* * *

**Still unsure where exactly this is going. I am such a horrible monster for terrifying Kurt like this and, I do love Puck, but he was a means to an end in this story so I made him even more of a jerk than he was in season 1 of the show.**

**There's a very specific reason why Quinn is suddenly trying to have sex with Blaine out of the blue. Any guesses? I'll either reveal the answer in an author's note next chapter or, if I can find a way to explain in the story, I will.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for all the confusion with chapter 6. This site was messing up just as it was posted so you may have gotten a lot of emails saying there was a new chapter and it was inaccessible. Hopefully this works well and you can continue enjoying the story.**

* * *

They spent the next two hours ignoring the texts blowing up their phones and the people grumbling outside the door about needing to use the bathroom. Thankfully, there was a bench in the bathroom, so they were able to sit down. They talked over what they were going to tell the coach and what possible solutions there might be.

Every few moments they would reach out and kiss or touch whatever area of the other person's body was closest, as if to reassure that they were there.

Blaine looked down at his watch and sighed. "It's 11:15. I guess we should go to the office and get Principal Figgins to grab Coach." Kurt nodded and stood up, reaching out his hand and helping Blaine stand too.

When Kurt moved to let go of Blaine hand, he simply squeezed it tighter and held on. They unlocked the door to the bathroom and peeked both ways down the hallway. Seeing that they were empty, they jogged towards the office.

The receptionist at the desk frowned at their clasped hands, but made no comment other then, "What do you want?"

Blaine stepped forward. "We need to talk to Principal Figgins and Coach Beiste. Could you call them for us?"

"Did you have an appointment?"

"No, but this is an emergency."

She looked them up and down before paging overhead, "Principal Figgins and Coach Bieste to the office, please." She hung up the phone. "Take a seat over there." She indicated the bank of chairs along the wall.

Blaine stroked his thumb along the back of Kurt's hand. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. We'll figure this out."

Kurt gave him a small smile.

They both looked up when the hulking figure of Shannon Beiste entered the room. "Blaine? What's going on, biscuit?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at his coach. "Kurt's been getting harassed and threatened by some of the team."

Beiste looked at Kurt who timidly returned her gaze. "He a friend of yours?"

"Boyfriend." Blaine replied without hesitation.

Beiste blinked as the implications washed over her. She nodded. "Gotcha. Who was it giving you trouble, punkin?" She addressed this to Kurt.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter and gazed imploringly at him. "Kurt, you have to tell her. It's the only way she can help us."

"He said they'd hurt you if I told."

Beiste crouched down and put a hand on Kurt's knee. "The only way we can keep you safe is if I know who's doing it to you."

Kurt sighed. "I've always been picked on by all the jocks. Blaine's been really good about keeping the football players off my back, though." He smiled at Blaine. "Today, though, they found out about me and Blaine being... together, and they got angry. Puck confronted me in homeroom and said I had to meet him at the football field after school. He said they would teach me a lesson." Kurt couldn't help the tears bubbling in his eyes.

Blaine rubbed a hand up and down Kurt's back. "I got quite a few angry texts from some of the other guys." Blaine pulled out his phone and showed them to his coach.

Beiste frowned. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, boys. A lot of people lash out violently at things they don't understand. You know what, though? Prejudice is just ignorance. Maybe if you can teach them about it, they'd stop hating."

"What can we do, Coach? I don't want to spend the rest of High School always looking over my shoulder. I don't want to be scared that something will happen to me or Kurt."

"I'll have a talk with them. I'll make sure they know that if anything happens to either of you, the football season is done. I will kick each and every member off the team."

"Won't that just make them more angry?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Exactly, Coach. Honestly, I can't see walking into that locker room this Friday and having them listen to me as Captain. Maybe it would be best if I just quit. Maybe that would get them off our backs."

Beiste gave him a sad smile. "I don't want you to miss out on something you love."

"The thing is, I don't love football. I never have. I did it because my father wanted me to. I thought maybe he'd like me better. You know what, though? He never showed up for a single game." Blaine shook his head. "I think I'd have a much better home in Glee with Kurt."

"Cupcake, I hope you realize what this will make happen. You were the only thing keeping those kids from being bullied and with you being off the team, you won't have much pull. I will still make sure all those boys know that I will be keeping a close eye on you both, but that won't protect you all the time. Don't make a decision unless you're sure about it."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Coach, but I'm pretty much decided."

Beiste patted them both on the knee. "I'm happy for you two. You seem much happier now, Blaine. I just hope everything works out."

"Me too. Thanks for all your help, Coach."

She nodded. "Do you need me to write you a note for your classes?"

"That'd be great. Do you think it'd be all right if Kurt and I left for the rest of the day? I don't think either of us is up for returning to classes."

"Sure. Let me talk to Principal Figgins and we'll see about getting you out early."

As if summoned, Principal Figgins walked in the door. "You called for me?" He asked his receptionist in his thick Indian accent.

Beiste pulled him aside and discussed the situation. Blaine continued stroking Kurt's hand and back, giving him as confidant of smiles as he could.

Figgins walked over to them. "Coach Beiste has given the okay for you two to go home. Do either of you need me to call your parents for a ride?"

Kurt shook his head so hard, Blaine was surprised he didn't hear his brain rattling around.

Blaine smiled at their principal. "We can make it home safe. Thank you."

Figgins just nodded and went to his office. Beiste walked over and hugged them both. "Take care, muffins."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of the office and made their way to the parking lot.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked to be considering something. Blaine wondered what could make Kurt's face look so serious. "Does she always call you by food nicknames?"

Blaine just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt shoulders as they shared a laugh.

* * *

**I hope this doesn't seem way to fake/cheesy because I'm trying to make this horrible situation work out at least marginally well for Kurt and Blaine. I also made it Beiste who was the coach because 1) Tanaka wouldn't give a rats ass about his kids and 2) He couldn't have coached a winning football team.**

**Please let me know what you think of where this is going.**


	8. Chapter 8

They decided to go to Kurt's house. He was going to have to explain to his Dad why he missed school at some point, so why not right when it happened?

"I guess you'll be meeting my Dad a lot sooner than I planned." Kurt commented as they made their way to his front door.

Blaine paused, his face paling. "Oh god, I hadn't even thought about that."

Kurt put a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay. He'll love you. Besides, he'll probably be more upset with me."

"Because you didn't tell him about me?" Blaine asked.

"That, too. Mostly because I haven't exactly come out yet. This should be a very interesting conversation. 'Hi, Dad. I'm gay. Wanna meet my boyfriend?'" Kurt unlocked his door and held it open for Blaine.

"You haven't come out to your Dad?"

"Was working towards that. It never came up in conversations and I never knew how to just bring it up."

"This is bound to be awkward, then." Blaine followed Kurt to the living room and sat down beside him. "My conversation with my parents went about as poorly as I imagined it would."

"Yeah?"

Blaine nodded. He placed his arm around Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. "I told them when I was thirteen. Right in the middle of dinner, I just blurted out, 'So, I'm gay. Can you pass the potatoes?' Let's just say that dinner was done for the rest of the night."

"Did they say anything?"

"Not really. Mom went so pale that I thought she was going to pass out. Dad bent his fork and walked out of the house. He didn't come back until the next morning. We haven't really talked about it since then. I think they're hoping it's just a phase."

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine shrugged and nuzzled farther into Kurt. "I can't say I was surprised. Felt good to get it out in the open, though."

"So, they don't talk about it? At all? What are your family dinners like?"

Blaine snickered. "The Andersons don't really do family dinners, especially now. My Dad has to travel a lot for his job and my mom usually goes with. I have a brother, but he moved to L.A. when I was eight."

Kurt pulled back so that he could look Blaine in the face. "You live alone?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be used to that." He pressed a light kiss to his lips.

At that precise moment, the front door opened and Burt Hummel stepped inside. Kurt didn't realize his dad had come in until he heard the bags he was holding drop to the floor.

Kurt jumped and Blaine made the most embarrassing squeaking squawk he'd ever heard and nearly fell off the couch.

"Dad?!" Kurt stood up. "You're home early."

"So are you." He commented, eying Blaine where he still sat on the couch.

"I am." Kurt replied, biting his lower lip. "Umm, so this is my Blaine..." He flushed. "I mean, this is Blaine."

Burt nodded to Blaine. "Kurt, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Kurt followed wordlessly behind his father to the kitchen, throwing Blaine a nervous glance before leaving.

"Before we discuss why you're home in the middle of a school day, I think you owe me an explanation of why you're kissing some boy I've never met on my couch."

"I'm, ummm... I'm gay." Kurt's voice was so quiet that it was barely more than a whisper.

Burt just nodded. "I know."

"You know? How?"

"Kurt, you asked for a pair of sensible heels on your third birthday. We did weekly tea parties for nine years. I may not be the most intelligent guy in the world, but it was sort of obvious, kid. So, who's the boy?"

"His name's Blaine. He's my...I guess he's my boyfriend."

"You guess? You're not the type of person to go around just kissing any guy."

Kurt flushed. "We haven't really have time to discuss labels."

"It would have been nice if I'd met him before walking in on you kissing."

"I know. I'm sorry. Everything's just been happening so fast. Blaine and I went out for the first time after the football game Friday. Some guys started harassing me that night and then they threatened me today at school."

Burt frowned. "This is not acceptable. I'm going to go to that school and-"

"We talked to the football coach today and she said she'd talk to the team and make sure they wouldn't hurt us. She let us go home early so that we could let everything cool down and so that she could talk to them."

"Good, good. I'm still going to go down and talk to that principal of yours. I thought all the bullying had stopped."

"It did, thanks to Blaine." Kurt let himself smile for the first time since his Dad had come home. "The thing is, no one knew Blaine was gay. They found out this morning and that's why it all started up again."

"He wasn't out? Kurt, are you sure he won't-"

"Dad, he wasn't in the closet. He never lied about himself. No one ever questioned it and he never had reason to tell anyone. I haven't actually come out at school, either. Everyone just assumed. It's a lot more obvious when you talk at the same pitch as Mickey Mouse. I'm sure about Blaine, Dad. He makes me happy."

Burt sighed. "I guess I should hold off on the interrogation today?"

Kurt nodded gratefully. "After the day we've had, that would be great. Would you like to go out and meet him, officially?"

Burt nodded and followed Kurt to the living room. When they entered, Blaine stood up, wiping his palms on his pants.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Blaine smiled at the term. "Blaine, this my Dad."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir." Blaine stuck out his hand and gripped Burt's hand firmly.

"Call me Burt, kid. How did you two meet? Are you in Glee?"

"He's the Quarterback of the football team." Kurt said proudly.

Burt raised his eyebrow. "You've got a great record this year."

Blaine smiled. "It's a team effort."

"As to how we met, Blaine stopped some jerk from throwing a slushy in my face Thursday." Kurt gave Blaine a fond smile. "I sort of felt obligated to say yes when he asked me out," he joked.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my boy. If you'd like to stay for dinner, I'm making some chicken."

"I would love to, thank you."

Burt nodded and headed over to the kitchen. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped. "No more funny business today, all right?"

"Dad!"

"My house, my rules." He continued into the kitchen.

Blaine pouted at Kurt when he turned to look at him. "So was Friday a pity date?"

Kurt giggled. "I was joking. Honestly, since you bumped into me last year, I'd sort of been waiting for you to ask me out. You were the prettiest thing I'd seen in Lima and I prayed you would be interested in me."

"I definitely was. It just took a while to get up the nerve to ask you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Blaine looked to the kitchen. "You don't think he'll come back for a bit, do you?"

Kurt just raised his eyebrow in question.

"Because I really want to kiss you."

Kurt smiled and looped his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning down to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Their lips moved in tandem for a few moments until Burt's voice sounded from the kitchen. "It's gotten far to quiet out there; you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing."

They pulled apart quickly and moved to sit on opposite ends of the couch.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm not 100% pleased with how the dialogue in this chapter went. Things feel a bit forced/awkward as far as the conversation with Kurt and Burt. I apologise if this chapter isn't up to par with my other stories. I pride myself on my dialogue, but this just doesn't feel quite right. As always, please review and let me know what you like/don't like. Still not sure quite how far I'm going with this story and there are still a few plot points that could go one way or another depending on where this story leads.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine rode to school together the next morning. Blaine said the jocks had a habit of ambushing students before school for dumpster tosses and he didn't want Kurt to take any chances. The second they stepped through the front doors, the sound of conversations died and all eyes turned to stare at them. As much as Blaine wanted to reach over at this exact moment and grip Kurt's hand to give some courage, he couldn't. They'd decided the previous night after dinner that they were not going to have any PDA. It was best not to rub it in the faces of those who already hated them.

Kurt gripped the strap of his satchel so hard, Blaine was sure his hand would be sore when he tried to unclench his fist. Kurt hung his head and stared resolutely at his feet, hurrying to his homeroom. Blaine was at a near jog trying to keep with Kurt's quick long-legged strides.

They were able to reach Kurt's homeroom with nothing more than whispers from the rest of the student body. "I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine said as they stood looking at each other near the doorway to Kurt's class.

Kurt just nodded and gave him a small smile. "You can sit with me and my Glee friends."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine turned and made his way to his own homeroom. He'd gotten only a few steps down the hallway when he nearly ran into Puck. "Hi, B."

"Hi?" Blaine responded tentatively.

"We need to talk."

Blaine glanced around. Even being the fastest player on the team, he didn't think he could outrun Puck in this hallway. "I have class. Can it wait?"

Puck shook his head. "Coach said you're quitting the team. Is that true?"

Blaine nodded. "I thought it would be best for everyone."

"If you're off the team, there's no way we'll win any more games. I'm banking on a football scholarship to get me out of this cow town. You have to play."

Blaine frowned. "You guys threatened my boyfriend. There's no way I can be part of the team."

Puck actually looked embarrassed. "Yeah, that was a real dick move. Sorry, Dude."

"Sorry is not going to cut it. I'm done with people who think they have the right to hurt someone just because they're different. You'll have to rely on Finn as Quarterback from now on." Blaine brushed past him and made his way to his homeroom.

It took the entire first period and half of his second period for Blaine's anger to completely dissipate. He couldn't believe Puck's nerve. One measly 'I'm sorry' would not make up for the terror Kurt had gone through.

When it was lunch time, Blaine was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He made his way to the cafeteria, bypassing several football players who glared at him but thankfully said nothing. He made his way through the lunch line, grabbing a Caesar salad and an apple. After paying, he searched the room for his boyfriend. After a moment, he spotted him laughing with a few of the kids he'd helped pull out of the dumpster over the past year or so.

Kurt stood up when Blaine approached, giving him a cheery smile and sliding down so that he could sit down next to him. When Blaine sat, Kurt turned to his friends. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is Mercedes," he pointed to the beautiful girl who sat next to him, "Rachel," he indicated the mousy looking girl, "Tina," she was dressed all in black across from Kurt, "and Artie," he was at the end of the table in a wheelchair. "This, besides Finn, is the McKinley High Glee Club."

Blaine nodded to them all. "It's nice to meet you. I was hoping to join the Glee club today, if that's all right with you guys."

Mercedes smiled at him. "That'd be great. We are in desperate need of members."

"Great." Blaine pulled opened his salad container and drizzled the Caesar dressing on it. He jumped when he felt Kurt's hand grip his knee. He glanced over at Kurt, who flashed him a smile.

"I missed you," he admitted quietly.

"We saw each other three hours ago."

Kurt just shrugged and turned to his lunch, eating another bite of his sandwich.

Blaine tossed his salad with his fork, evenly coating each piece with dressing. He was startled when Rachel tapped him on the shoulder with a very serious look. "Yes?"

"I have two gay Dads."

"Okay?"

"I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through."

"Right... thanks."

Rachel smiled. "I hope you've prepared a song for today. We have a rigorous audition process."

Blaine froze. Honestly, he hadn't made any plans to sing today. He had hoped to sit in the back of the room with Kurt and just relax after a long day. Blaine swallowed his bite of salad. "Audition. Yes. Right."

"What song are you doing?"

Blaine flipped through the songs he knew, frantically trying to come up with one he felt comfortable enough performing today. He'd watched West Side Story the other day, so those songs were forefront in his mind. "I was thinking maybe 'Something's Coming'."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "From West Side Story? I had no idea you knew anything about Musical Theatre."

"I'm not some illiterate jock. I do have taste."

"I can see that." She glanced over at Kurt.

Blaine felt his cheeks pinken. "Yeah, so, if it's all right with you, I'd like to finish eating my lunch."

"Right, sure." She picked at her vegetables on her plate.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Kurt and Blaine walked together to throw their trash away and then made their way down the hallway.

"Rachel told me I have to audition. I've never-"

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I should have told you about that when you mentioned wanting to join yesterday. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I sort of said I was doing 'Something's Coming'."

Kurt appraised Blaine. "You'd make a fabulous Tony. There's no need to worry about accompaniment. Brad, our pianist, knows almost every song known to man."

Blaine nodded. "Good."

"And don't be nervous. You have a fabulous voice, I know you'll get in. Even if you had a bad voice, it'd be dumb to turn you down. We still need 6 members to be able to compete."

"I guess I'll see you at Glee?"

Kurt nodded. He reached out and squeezed his arm before turning and entering his English class. Blaine appreciated Kurt's backside for a few seconds with a dreamy sigh.

"Yo, Hobbit."

Blaine turned to see Santana and Brittany standing next to him. "I don't know why you keep picking on my height. I'm 3 inches taller than you."

"Whatever. Rumor has it you and Lady Hummel are spending your free time serpent whispering."

"Serpent whis- oh my god! Could you be any more offensive?"

"Ugh, fine. Are you and he dating?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Santana looked to Brittany. "I was just curious. Is it true you've quit football and are joining Glee?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think they'll accept you for who you are?"

Santana looked earnest and completely serious. She had this expression like Blaine's answer was the most important thing in the world right now. "Yeah, I think so. They've been nothing but nice to Kurt."

She nodded. "Great, well. Goodbye. Once you and he decide who's pitching and catching, let me know. I've always assumed Kurt was a power bottom."

Blaine choked and slammed his fist into his chest and as he coughed, face flaming red. Santana left with a wicked smirk on her face.

* * *

**I love completely inappropriate Santana. Any guesses as to why she was so interested in Blaine joining Glee? By the way, I fucking hate Rachel so I was thankful I could write her as completely idiotic and stupid and "ugh I hate you" self. If you like her, I'm sorry, I don't.**

**Bonus points for whoever guesses where I got the term "Serpent Whispering" from :)**

**I hate it that I have my characters smiling and blushing 90% of the time but I love putting them in happy and/or embarrassing moments and those are the only reactions I can see them doing. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our newest member." The voice of William Schuester, the Glee club teacher, echoed from inside the choir room. Blaine smiled at the six kids sitting in chairs at the back of the room who were applauding him. He'd managed to pull off 'Something's Coming' quite well.

As he made his way to the back of the room, he heard the door open behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Santana and Brittany enter.

"Hello ladies, how can we help you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"We're joining your little gay club."

Blaine heard Rachel scoff. "This isn't a joke, Santana."

"I'm not joking. I'm a kick-ass singer and Britts here dances." She pointed to Brittany, who waved politely.

Mr. Schuester smiled at the girls. "I'm glad you're interested. Do you have a song planned?"

"I'll be performing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse."

Brad, the pianist, started up the beginning chords. To everyone's amazement, Santana's voice was breathtaking and Brittany pulled out moves they'd only seen on So You Think You Can Dance.

There was a loud round of applause when the song ended. "I think it's safe to say we have two more members to New Directions." Mr. Schuester said. "Ladies, please take your seats."

The rest of Glee was uneventful. Mr. Schue went off on an hour long tangent about the wonders of Journey and Blaine tuned him out. It didn't help matters that Kurt kept flashing him sly glances and rubbing his foot up and down Blaine's ankle with a smirk.

Finally, blessedly, they were freed for the day. Blaine stood up quickly, turning to Kurt. "Would you like to come over to my house?"

Kurt just raised his eyebrow.

"Not for-" Blaine blushed. "I thought maybe we could look over some songs for Sectionals."

"I was just messing with you." Kurt nudged Blaine. "I'd love to. I have to stop by my locker to grab my bag."

They made their way down the hallway, flinching when Santana's voice called out behind them, quite loudly, "Hey, Nellies, wait up!"

Kurt turned with a frown. "That's really offensive, Santana."

"I just tell it like it is." She shrugged. "Please tell me that things are going to improve. If I have to hear one more word about Journey, I'll go Lima Heights on him. I knew Glee was lame, but this was a whole new level of awful."

"Why did you even join Glee, if you're just going to mock us every step of the way? What could have possibly inspired you to join Glee?"

Santana bit her lip, looking serious for once. She took a deep breath. "You." She replied, looking at Blaine. "You saw what happens to Kurt and yet you had the courage to come out of the closet. Brittany and I, we've been seeing each other off and on since this past summer. I thought we'd have to keep it secret until we moved, but seeing you two gives us hope."

"Wow. I had no idea." Kurt said. "You'll have a good home in Glee. If you treat us nice, we'll treat you nice."

"Thanks." She smiled. Santana leaned forward towards Kurt, whispering her next sentence loud enough for Blaine to hear. "So, has he licked your lollipop yet?"

Kurt went lobster red and spluttered. "What the-I-no-Santana!"

"Shame. His mouth looks like he was made for it." Santana eyed Blaine wistfully.

"Enough!" Blaine's voice echoed loudly in the hallway. His chest rose and fell with angry breaths. "I'm sick of all the crass comments. If you can't be civil, than I'm asking you to leave us alone. It means a lot that you admitted about yours and Brittany's relationship because we live in a world where people hate us enough they want to kill us. I don't understand why you have to follow it up with mean and distasteful comments. My brother always said that people who hate others actually hate themselves most of all. Maybe you should work on that."

Santana blinked, stunned to silence.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they made their way to Kurt's locker. Blaine looked back one last time and saw Santana still standing there, shock and hurt on her face. She looked like she was struggling to come to terms with what Blaine said.

* * *

Glee and school went well for the next week. Whatever Beiste told the football team worked; they left Blaine and Kurt alone. It helped that right around the same time, Quinn's pregnancy was discovered and the whole school was abuzz about it. The president of the celibacy club being the first pregnancy the school had had in a decade was bound to get people talking.

Glee club was stressful. Mr. Schuester kept bringing up the fact that they didn't have enough members to compete every second he could. He was right in the middle of his rant when there was a tentative knock on the door. Mr. Schuester walked over and opened it, revealing Puck and Quinn.

"Hello?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Are you still looking for members?"

"Absolutely. Come in. If you have a song you're ready to audition with, you can let our piano player know and he can accompany you."

"We're all set." Puck said, revealing the guitar from behind his back. He pulled up a stool and situated himself on it. He nodded to Quinn.

What followed was an acoustic rendition of 'Papa Don't Preach'. Everyone applauded except for Artie, who fumed quietly for a few moments before speaking up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but I don't people like them should be part of the group."

"Artie!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Last year, Puck locked me in a port-a-potty no less than five times."

"There are 45 port-a-potty related deaths every year." Brittany commented.

Artie just eyed her warily and continued. "Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios are the reason we lost funding for the Special Ed bus. Why should we accept them in our group?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." Quinn commented quietly, tears pooling in her eyes. "Once Sue found out I was pregnant, she kicked me off the team. Now, I'm treated like a nobody."

"Now you know how _we_ all feel." Artie grumbled.

Mercedes stood up, walking over to Quinn, turning to look at the rest of the group after she took the girl's hand. "This club is about acceptance. If we can't accept someone who's lost everything, than I can't stay."

Quinn gave her a grateful smile.

"I get why Quinn's joining," Rachel piped up, "but what about Puck?"

Puck set his guitar down and moved to stand next to Quinn. "By now, everyone knows the baby's mine. I take care of my family, and that includes Quinn and our baby. I'm supporting her in this decision."

The Glee kids looked to each other before nodding to Mr. Schue. "Welcome to the New Directions Quinn and Puck."

Mercedes lead Quinn to an empty seat in the second row, Puck following behind them.

"Now, as I was just saying, Sectionals are coming up and we need to figure out a way to recruit more members. Now that Quinn and Puck have joined, we only need one more member to be able to compete. I was thinking-"

"Excuse me, is this Glee Club rehearsal?" Mike, one of the football players, peeked his head in the room.

"Yes, it is."

Tina sat up straighter with a look of interest on her face. Puck, Finn, and Blaine nodded to Mike in greeting.

"Did you want to audition?"

Mike blushed. "Yes, the only thing is... I don't really sing. Would I be able to join as a dancer?"

"Sure. Do you have anything prepared?" Mr. Schue asked.

Mike nodded. He walked over to Brad, whispering a few words in his ear. Brad nodded and started playing 'Thriller'. Artie practically fell out of his chair, eagerly adding vocals as Mike performed a perfect performance of the choreography.

There was thunderous applause as he finished dancing.

"Looks like New Directions is complete. Welcome, Mike."

The boy smiled brightly. Tina practically shoved Blaine off his chair as she struggled to pull the only empty chair in the room to be next to her. She patted it, winking at Mike.

* * *

**Just in case anyone is curious, Matt Rutherford will not be making an appearance in my story. If you're interested, this is his story:**

"**I was hoping to audition for Glee Club." A boy Blaine recognized as Matt from the football team said as he walked into the choir room.**

"**I'm sorry, but we don't need any more members."**

"**Awwwww, hell to the no." Matt shook his finger in the air. "Nobody says no to Matt Fucking Rutherford." And with that he stormed off and transferred to Dalton, where they took him in and he became front man and lead their team to a Sectionals and Regionals win.**

* * *

**This was sort of a random chapter. I wanted to explain how everyone joined the club rather quickly, so I could get into the meatiness of Blaine being in Glee and what he's going to do about football. As always, please read and review :)**

**Also, I didn't bother writing the discovery of Quinn's pregnancy. In this world, she's only ever slept with Puck, so it's obvious he's the father. Sue finds out almost immediately and kicks her off the team that same day. I apologize for not writing it. It's just one of those things I had no interest in penning and so I skimmed over it in this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Work got in the way of my creative flow. Without further ado, Chapter 11 :)**

* * *

"O-oh g-" Kurt bit his lip and held back a groan. He tilted his head back as Blaine pressed more urgent kisses up and down his neck. He felt his toes curl up as Blaine sucked on the section of skin next to his adams apple. "_Blaine_!" He clenched his fists into the fabric of Blaine's shirt at his waist and pulled him closer. Blaine reattached his mouth to Kurt's. As soon as he felt Blaine's tongue against his lips, he sucked it into his mouth.

He felt Blaine's fingers curve into his hair. Normally he'd bite anyone who tried to touch his hair. Kurt giggled, because Blaine wouldn't find that a threat. He liked it when Kurt bit him. Just because he could, Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip and smirked when Blaine moaned and tangled his fingers even tighter in Kurt's hair.

There were pounding knocks on the door. "B! Open up!"

Blaine sighed and pulled away from Kurt. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "If we ignore him, maybe he'll go away?" Kurt offered.

There was more knocking on the door. "I know you're in there!"

Blaine sat back and rubbed a hand through his hair. He pulled his shirt down from where Kurt's hands had pushed it up. Kurt reached forward and fixed his crooked bow tie. Blaine smiled at him and stood up, walking to his front door. Kurt followed a few steps behind him

He pulled the door open, dodging as Puck's fist almost collided with his head. "Finally! I thought I was going to have to knock the door down."

"Sorry. Kurt and I were just... doing homework."

Puck looked over at Kurt. "Oh, hey, Kurt. I was just- Holy hell, dude!"

"What?" Kurt looked down self-consciously at his outfit.

"You have a big ass hickey on your neck."

Kurt's hand whipped up to where Blaine had be sucking quite eagerly just moments before. His whole face flushed red.

Puck turned to Blaine and held out his fist. Blaine eyed it warily. "Are you seriously asking for a fist bump for giving my boyfriend a hickey?"

"Yes?"

Blaine just shook his head and lightly bumped his fist to Puck's. "Did you want to come in?" Puck nodded. He followed as Blaine lead them back to the living room. "Was there something you needed, Noah?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt on the coach, Puck sitting on the chair next to them.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping I could convince you to come back to the football team."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I know you, and Finn, and Mike are okay with me, but the rest of the team still hates me. I'm not going back into that toxic environment."

"We need you, B. Did you see how epically we lost Friday's game? If you come back, we'll look out for you. We can be like the secret service or something," Puck said with a grin. "Please say you'll give it a try."

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt reached over and gripped Blaine's left hand between his two hands. "I told you I would be all for it, if we knew it was safe."

Blaine gave him a smile before turning back to Puck. "I do miss it, that rush after the snap." He paused. "If you can promise I'll be safe, I'll come back. The second something happens, though, and I'm done."

Puck smiled with relief. "Dude, you have no idea how much this means to me." He looked over at Blaine's large screen TV. "While I'm here, what do you say about a little Call of Duty?"

"I don't have that game, you know that."

"I do know, that's why I brought it." He pulled the disc out of his pocket with a grin.

"You just..." Kurt piped up with a raised eyebrow, "carry that around with you?"

Puck nodded. "So, whaddaya say?"

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "I would, but..."

"We were a little busy when you interrupted us." Kurt finished. "We have a lot of homework to do."

"Homework? What- oh." Puck nodded with a wicked grin. "Gotcha. 'Homework'." He made the quotations in the air in front of him. "I didn't know that's what kids were calling it these days."

Kurt saw Blaine's face flame and he felt heat radiating off his own cheeks. "Oh my god, Puck, grow up. We're actually going to do homework."

"Uh huh. Right." Puck winked. "Tell the truth, you were totally making out when I got here, weren't you?"

"No." Kurt said, voice squeaking.

Puck shook his head, chuckling. "Whatever, dudes. I'll see you in Glee tomorrow." He waved and let himself out of Blaine's house.

They waited until Puck had left before they met each other eyes and started giggling hysterically. Kurt put his hands around his stomach, trying to hold off the ache that was bound to occur from overexertion of his muscles. Blaine was laughing so hard he nearly tipped off the couch, catching himself on the armrest at the last second.

Gradually their laughter died off and they wiped their eyes, which had started tearing up. "That was the oddest conversation I've ever had with him. Not that we converse all that often." Kurt took a deep breath as the last stray giggle overtook him.

"He's the type of guy who goes along with the thinking of those around him, even if it doesn't make sense. I've spent a few years trying to convince him that bullying is bad and that the people in Glee are good people; I guess it's finally clicked for him. He's starting to accept everything."

"But it's gone past accepting into... encouraging? I never thought he'd be the person joking about two guys making out, you know?"

Blaine nodded. He reached out and held both of Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing them.

"So... you're rejoining the football team?" Kurt swung their hands back and forth.

"I guess so. I was serious when I told Puck that I'm leaving if anything happens. While it will be nice to finish out the year and hopefully win the championship, I'm not risking my well-being."

"Good. I guess I'll be attending all the rest of the games from now on."

"You will?" Blaine sounded hopeful.

"As boyfriend of the Quarterback, it's sort of my duty."

Blaine smiled. "Is it weird that I still get all excited when you use the term 'boyfriend'?"

Kurt just returned Blaine's grin and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "We really should start on our homework."

"_Fine_." Blaine a dramatic sigh before pulling away and going to grab their school bags.

* * *

**Puck totally ships Klaine. He came up with the name and was quite proud of himself for it.**

**I'm completely unsure if I'm going to continue this story. If I do, I have really only one more chapter to write that wraps up a few storylines. If you're interested, let me know. Otherwise, I think this is where I'll leave it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Practice was not nearly as awkward as Blaine imagined it would be. A few of the guys gave Blaine menacing glares, but they didn't say or do anything to him. Coach Beiste gave him a smile when she saw him walk on the field, which he returned before taking a deep breath and focusing on the drills they were performing that day.

As he started stretching, he smiled, remembering the text he'd gotten from Kurt today. His phone had buzzed as he entered the locker room.

3:30pm (incoming text)

_Courage xoxox ~Kurt_

He'd sent back a heart emoticon, grinning broadly. Kurt was so good at knowing when Blaine needed encouragement. Had he not already be in love with him, this little moment would have been the thing to take him from 'like' to 'love'. Sure, he hadn't exactly _told_ Kurt that he loved him, but he was planning on telling him on their date tonight.

"D'awwww, Blainers is in wuv." Puck cooed, snickering.

Blaine snapped his head up, glaring at the boy.

"What? I think it's adorable." Puck commented, squatting down and stretching his thighs.

"Who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" Blaine asked.

"Give me some credit, B. I've matured. Being a Dad sort of forces that on you."

Blaine considered that. "How are things going, by the way?"

"Quinn's good. I've been giving her half of my paycheck from pool cleaning to pay for medical bills. We get to hear the heartbeat next week." His smile was huge.

"That's awesome. How long-"

Coach's whistle sounded shrilly from across the field, cutting their conversation short. He and Puck stood up and made their way over to where the rest of the team was huddled.

"Here's the deal," Coach Bieste said when everyone was in the huddle, "Blaine's back on the condition that there is no harassing or bullying by any member of this team. Seeing as our score without him last week was a horrifying 0-49, you can see why I am encouraging this zero-tolerance policy. If I see or hear that you have done anything to anyone at this school, you'll be kicked off this team immediately, no questions asked. Do you all understand?"

A few guys frowned but they all nodded. Beiste broke up the huddle and the rest of practice went smoothly.

Two hours later, Blaine was emerging from the showers, long after all the rest of the team had left. As a courtesy to his team members that seemed to be nervous around him, he decided to hold off being in the locker while they were changing. As a result, he was the last person to leave the locker room. He was brushing his fingers through his hair, fumbling with his phone when he ran into someone.

He fell to his butt, breath whooshing out of him at the collision.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Blaine looked up to see Kurt who was looking down at him with concern, hand outstretched to help him stand.

"Kurt." Blaine reached out and gripped his hand. "I should have been watching where I was going." They smiled at each other when Blaine was standing again.

"How did practice go?"

"Good." Blaine held out his elbow and Kurt hooked his arm through it. "Unless you have somewhere to be, you could just come over to my house until it's time for our dinner reservations."

"That sounds great."

Blaine walked them to his car, telling Kurt about practice. Kurt had brightened when Blaine had mentioned Beiste's anti-bullying policy. "I hope it'll stick."

"Me too." Blaine held open the door for Kurt to step in. When he got in on his side, he scooted over and kissed Kurt.

"Mmm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Your text this afternoon meant the world to me. It was exactly what I needed to get through practice."

"Well, you are most welcome." Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's cheek. "I feel like you've had to go through all this hate and backlash because of me, it's the least I could do."

Blaine shook his head, pressing his cheek against Kurt's hand. "You are worth it all. I love you." Blaine blinked. That was not the way that he wanted to tell Kurt. He had it all planned out to tell him those three words when he was dropping him off at his house after dinner.

"I love you, too." Kurt responded, the words as matter of fact as if he told him the weather, but with enough emotion that Blaine felt tears prick his eyes.

They leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together, mouths in smiles large enough that they couldn't even classify it as kissing. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their knees knocked between them.

They pulled apart, breathless and giggling. Blaine put the car into drive and made his way to his house. He loved everything about Kurt and his relationship with him. He couldn't wait for everything they'd get to experience together. He was going to ask Kurt to the homecoming dance next week, sure that Kurt would be the best looking person in the whole school. They'd spend as much time together as possible, maybe do a few duets in Glee, and when the time came, he'd ask Kurt if he wanted to move in with him when they'd both graduated. Somewhere down the line, he'd ask Kurt to marry him, of that Blaine was certain.

For now, they had a dinner to get to and Sectionals to rehearse for afterwards.

* * *

**So... if you couldn't tell, I've sort of lost all inspiration to finish this story. I wanted to at least deal with Blaine rejoining the team and what it meant for everyone. I also wanted to allude to Puck continuing to grow up. Maybe over the next week or so, I'll pen the homecoming dance chapter, but for right now, I have no desire to write it. I'm having a lot of issues with work and it's sapped all my desire to write this. I hope this is okay for now and I hope to make this better because I feel so awful about how lacking this is.**

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**My muse came back, thank god!**

* * *

The feeling of Kurt in his arms as they swayed back and forth was perfect. He was so warm and soft and his breath was scalding against his neck. His eyes scanned the gym and he was still shocked that no one was really paying them any mind. He had expected some disgusted expressions or angry glaring, but for the most part, they were being ignored. He rested his cheek against Kurt's shoulder once more, giving a relieved sigh as Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

He thought back to how they came to have this night together. Three weeks ago, Kurt had met Blaine on the steps of the courtyard after school with a bouquet of yellow and red roses.

Blaine nearly tripped when he caught sight of Kurt, the most adorable smile on his face. "Kurt?"

"These are for you." He offered them to Blaine. "You take my breath away. Not just now, but when you stood up to all those guys on the team who tried to make you quit."

Blaine took the flowers from Kurt, bringing them to his nose and sniffing appreciatively. "They're beautiful." He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "_You're _beautiful and I think if you and I went together to the Homecoming Dance, I'd be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Kurt asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess I am."

"Then, I happily accept."

They'd spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what they wanted to wear to the dance. Kurt mentioned wanting to design his own outfit but was mum on the details. He'd helped Blaine pick out a stylish yet discreet black suit, dressing it up with a bright red bow tie.

When Kurt had met him at the door in a completely homemade suit jacket and kilt, Blaine had nearly fainted. The leggings that Kurt wore beneath the kilt looked painted on and Blaine's knees went wobbly at the sight. It was all he could do to keep from drooling. Kurt thankfully allowed Blaine to rest his hands on his thigh as they made out quite thoroughly in the car.

When they arrived at the dance, a few people gave Kurt a dirty look but thankfully left them completely alone. They had decided together that they wouldn't let bullies keep them from enjoying their night. They would dance together and have a great time.

Later in the night, it was time for the King and Queen to be announced. Blaine stood with Kurt near the middle of the crowd with only a mild curiosity as to who would win. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine turned to place a kiss on the crown of his head. He heard applause and realized he'd missed the announcement of who'd won King, only noting that a guy was making his way to the stage to be crowned. Soon, he and Kurt would be able to dance again and he couldn't wait to sway with the boy he loved for a few more glorious hours.

"McKinley's Homecoming Queen, with a surprising number of write in votes is... Blaine Anderson." Principal Figgins said with a confused lilt to the end of his sentence, making it sound like a question.

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat as the shock of the announcement hit him. He felt Kurt's hand clench tightly to his own, a whimper escaping his throat as he turned to look at Blaine with the most sorrow-filled expression he'd ever seen on his face.

"_Queen_." Karofsky snickered from where he stood a few feet away from them and high fived with Azimio.

Blaine's heart clenched painfully at the hate in the boy's words and all the disgust on everyone's faces that surrounded him. He could hear murmurs and chuckles throughout the gym and all he wanted to do was run and hide. Kurt's hand in his own anchored him there and he knew that if he ran, he'd never stop and he'd never look back. He couldn't do that to himself or to his boyfriend.

He let a shiver pass through his body, hoping his anxiety and panic would dissipate with the tremor. He didn't let his eyes drop to the floor; he met each and every hurtful sneer directed at him. A few of the Glee kids were near him and they threw him sympathetic smiles.

He pulled his hand from Kurt's and made his way to the stage, not looking anywhere but at the maroon backdrop. He could feel tears prick his eyes as he heard a girl he recognized as a cheerleader whisper, "Ugh, gross," as he walked past her. He blinked the tears away, unwilling to let everyone see how it was affecting him.

He finally spared a glance at the boy standing next to Figgins. Matt Rutherford, the football team's running back, stood awkwardly in his Homecoming King's crown. Matt frowned at him when Blaine made it up on the stage and he took a few steps away from him. Blaine bit his bottom lip and turned to look at Figgins, who held a crown uncertainly in his hands. Blaine reached out and grabbed the crown from him, his fingers clenching around it, turning to look at the people in the crowd who'd put him here. He let out all the air in his lungs and filled them with fresh oxygen, preparing to say the words he knew he needed to say.

He let himself look upon Kurt, the only person who he knew loved every single part of him, the person who gave him the courage to be who he truly was. Kurt looked devastated, his face highlighted with the darkest pink high on his cheekbones, body shaking slightly with what looked like barely controlled anger. Mercedes had made her way over to him at that point and she was holding his hand in hers. Blaine raised his chin and spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"I know most of you hate me." His words caused silence to fill the previously noisy gym. "What I don't understand is why. A few weeks ago, I was friends with the people who now refuse to look at me. You all looked to me as someone who was role model, someone who you all wanted to be like or be with. Now, it seems that you want nothing to do with me. I don't understand it. All that has changed is that I've found someone to love who loves me in return. I've found the bravery to tell everyone exactly who I am, something I've never hid, but something no one has ever cared to get to know me well enough to see. The biggest thing in all of this is that, who I love is none of your business. Just like how everyone else's relationship is none of anyone's business. I'm happy that Puck and Quinn, Finn and Rachel, Artie and Tina all have each other. I also know that I have no say in it and I also know that what they do together does not shape or change my own life. So why should my relationship with Kurt have anything to do with any of you? Someone whom I love very dearly told me once that prejudice is just ignorance. I didn't get that until today. If any of you had bothered to take a few seconds to get to know me for who I really am, you'd see that I'm no different from before. Who I love does not change who I am. I am going to take this crown and I'm going to spend the rest of the night in my boyfriend's arms and you are going to leave both of us alone and maybe, some day, you'll see that what I have is special and beautiful and also _none of your goddamn business._" He thrust the crown down upon his head and stalked his way off the stage towards Kurt.

The students parted for him, still completely silent, mouths open in shock. Kurt stood with tear tracks on his face but arms wide open, taking Blaine into the tightest embrace possible, feverishly whispering how much he loved him and how proud of him he was.

The music started up, a fast song, but neither Kurt nor Blaine cared. They clung to each other tightly and swayed back and forth, Blaine finally letting the tears pool in his eyes and trail down his face. His chest shook with silent sobs and Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's back, whispering encouragements and declarations of love until his words were incomprehensible mumbles. He noted with gratefulness that the members of the Glee club circled around them protectively, trying to give the boys privacy.

After a few more songs, they decided to leave, Kurt bundling Blaine up in the car and driving them to his own home. Kurt took Blaine inside and sat him on the couch, wrapping him up in a blanket before heading into the kitchen to talk to his father. After a few minutes, he came back and explained to Blaine that he could spend the night. That he didn't want Blaine to be alone.

Together they made their way up to Kurt's room and fell into bed together, tightly wrapped in each others arms and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I apologize for anyone who hates me for making Blaine go through this. I am currently cuddling the poor boy in my arms and make him feel better because no one should have had to go through this. Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because you're all so awesome and because I'm trying to pass the time until tomorrow when we get Come What May, here's another update!**

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly, his body overheated and pressed down into the bed by a weight across his chest. He panicked for a moment before he looked down and saw Blaine octopussed to his body, snoring lightly. Blaine's cheek rested on Kurt's chest, his arm wrapped tightly across Kurt's torso, legs wrapped around Kurt's body as well. Blaine's right hand was entwined with Kurt's left. Kurt's right arm had gone asleep from where Blaine's body had rested over it throughout the night. He flexed his arm lightly, tingles ripping across the skin.

He thought back to last night, helping Blaine get undressed from his suit until he was down to his boxers and tank top. They'd shared a few chaste kisses before they laid down in bed. Before sleep overtook them, Kurt had pulled Blaine from where he'd be a few inches away from him to where he could rest his head against Kurt's body. "I don't want to be apart from you right now," he'd said, before he'd curled Blaine tighter in his arms and fell asleep.

Blaine snorted, waking himself up. "Where am I?" he asked with an ounce of panic before he spotted Kurt. He looked like a child, confused and lost. "Kurt?"

Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Blaine smiled at the endearment and nuzzled Kurt's palm. "I had hoped yesterday was just a nightmare," Blaine admitted, finally looking back into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. Can we instead focus on the fact that we got to spend the night together? That's sort of awesome."

Kurt snickered. "Of course you'd focus on that."

"Can you blame me? I'm dating the sexiest guy in school and I'm now laying with him in his bed."

Blaine leaned back into the bed and Kurt moved to hover over him, pressing a deep kiss to his parted lips. "You're such a _boy_. Just be glad that's what I love about you."

"Love you, too." Blaine mumbled, pulling Kurt down so that their whole bodies rested together.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's bare shoulder and scratched his fingers down the fabric of Blaine's shirt that was stretched tightly across his stomach. "How can I make you feel better? Before you answer that, remember that my dad is right upstairs and can probably hear us." Kurt smirked up at at him.

He was happy when he felt Blaine's chest rumble with a small laugh. "As long as we can spend the day together, I really don't mind what we do. Shopping, watching TV, whatever."

Kurt smiled and rolled up the bottom of Blaine's shirt. "Then that's what we'll do. I still want to know what I can do _right now_." Kurt punctuated the last two words with kisses to the area of skin right below Blaine's belly button, liking how Blaine's eyes grew at least a shade darker than normal.

Blaine groaned quietly, hips bucking up slightly. "Kuuurt," he whined pathetically.

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Anything," Blaine rasped. "Kiss me, touch me, _anything_."

Kurt leaned up and captured Blaine's bottom lip between his own and bit down lightly, rocking his hips against Blaine, once, twice, three times, a groan coming up his throat at the feeling. A few months back Kurt would not have done anything remotely like this, too inexperienced, nervous, scared, but Blaine brought out all this emotion and lust in him that he could barely control. He wanted to make Blaine happy, please him in any way he could. "Anything?" Kurt asked with interest, trailing his fingers across the waistband of Blaine's boxers.

Blaine nodded. "Please."

Kurt finally acquiesced and let himself touch. Blaine nearly arched off the bed, biting off a moan and throwing his arm over his eyes. It didn't take long for Blaine to shudder and the fabric of his boxers to be soaked. Kurt helped him through it, kissing and stroking until Blaine went still.

Once Blaine had a few moments to breathe and come back to earth, he turned to smile dopily at Kurt, who returned his smile. "Good?" he asked.

Blaine just nodded. He pushed Kurt onto his back and looked down at Kurt's boxer briefs. "May I?"

"Yes." Kurt was shocked when, instead of touching him through the fabric, Blaine started to pull them down.

"We haven't-Is this okay?" Blaine asked, nervously.

"So okay," Kurt whispered. If it hadn't felt so good, Kurt would have been embarrassed at just how quickly Blaine got him off. Kurt was sure he'd blacked out for a minute because Blaine was suddenly there with a wet cloth from Kurt's attached bathroom, cleaning him off as gently as he could and pulling his underwear back up, tossing the cloth into Kurt's hamper, along with his own boxers.

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a pair of your boxers. Mine were sort of gross."

Kurt just shook his head and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, the only spot he could reach without having to raise his head. "So... that happened." Kurt commented.

"It did." Blaine agreed. "It wasn't... too soon?"

"I don't think so. We've had to go through so much in so little time. I feel like we deserve something nice and something that's just ours, don't you?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"I do." The kissed again, pulling apart when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They pulled apart quickly and moved to opposite edges of the bed as Burt appeared.

"Morning, boys. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. We'll be up in just a minute," Kurt responded.

Burt nodded, eying the room with a close eye. "I expect a better explanation about what happened at the dance last night, I hope you realize."

"Yes, sir." Blaine responded, dropping his eyes to the bedspread.

"We'll tell you everything after we've eaten, okay?" Kurt said.

Burt nodded and made his way back up the stairs.

* * *

**So, that is much smut as I can write without revealing just how awful my smut writing skills are and/or without making myself blush. I hope it was enough to whet your appetite :)**

**I don't know if you know this about me, but I always dream about going to sleep and waking up in another person's arms. I got to experience that with my ex-girlfriend... sort of. We were still in our awkward stage so things weren't as cuddly and wonderful as I dream about, but I at least got to say it happened.**

**But yeah, I really want someone to fall asleep with. **

**I miss my puppy, who was the best cuddler. Stupid apartment not allowing my dog :(**

**Please review!**

**Let me know what you'd like from Burt and Klaine's conversation about homecoming, I'm a little at a loss about how I want to address it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, Come What May may or may not have been playing on repeat as I wrote this. STILL DYING OVER THAT SONG AND OMG WHY ISN'T IT THURSDAY YET?!**

* * *

Burt lit the stove, placing a pan of milk over top of it. He walked over to the fridge to pull out the chocolate syrup. On the really bad days, Kurt always requested a cup of homemade hot cocoa, and based on the devastated expression on Kurt's face, last night looked to have been one of those bad days.

_Burt looked up when the front door opened, Blaine and Kurt shuffling inside, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He was about to berate Kurt as he saw him try to sneak his boyfriend down the stairs, but he stopped when he saw that his son's eyes were red rimmed. Instead, he stepped into the front room, causing both boys to jump._

"_Kurt, what's going on?"_

_Kurt walked Blaine over to the couch and sat him down, pulling a blanket from the chair beside it and wrapping it snugly around him. He kissed him lightly on the forehead with a, "I'll be right back, sweetheart," before turning to look at him._

"_Can we talk in the kitchen?"_

_Burt spared a glance at the boy on his couch who was folding himself into such a tight ball that he almost disappeared into the blanket. He nodded at his son and following Kurt to the kitchen._

"_Care to tell me why you were trying to sneak Blaine up to your room when I expressly told you that you were to have driven him home after the dance... and why you've been crying... and why Blaine's out there trying to shrink into our furniture?"_

_Kurt bit his lip, not quite meeting his eyes."I promise that I'll tell you everything, Dad, but I'm honestly too exhausted to relive it right now. He's here right now because we've both had the most awful night and I just couldn't send him home alone. He needs me right now." He finally looked at him._

_Burt sighed. Kurt and his boyfriend had already had a rough go these last few weeks, they didn't need any more put onto their plate. There was no guessing what had happened at the dance but Burt had some ideas, none of them good. "Are either of your hurt?"_

"_Physically?" Kurt paused. "No." He pulled at the hem of his jacket. "Dad, please say he can spend the night. I know it's against the rules and I know you'll think we'll do something together, but we won't. Any other time, I wouldn't even think to ask, but... it was awful, Dad. He's so broken right now and I can't make him spend the night alone. I promise nothing will happen. Please." Kurt's bottom lip quivered, and his eyes were pleading._

"_You know I can't say no to that look," Burt responded with a sigh. "Fine. I expect you to uphold that promise, Kurt."_

_Kurt nodded emphatically._

"_And I expect you to tell me the whole story tomorrow."_

"_Of course."_

_Burt reached forward and pulled Kurt into an embrace. Kurt shuddered and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much, Kurt."_

"_I love you too, Dad."_

_He pulled away from him and watched as Kurt made his way back to the living room. A few seconds later, the two boys made their way to the basement. Burt hoped he wouldn't regret allowing them to spend the night together._

_He ran a hand over his head and sighed, wishing not for the last time that Kurt's mom was still alive. She'd know exactly what to do to make everything right._

Burt was pulled out of his reverie as he heard two sets of footsteps come up the stairs. He turned down the heat on the stove and peeked into the living room. He couldn't help but watch as his son turned to look at his boyfriend. "You were so brave last night; I was so proud to be there on your arm."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "No one's ever been proud of me before," he admitted.

Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You've got me now. I'm so proud of everything you've done."

"I hope so. I want you to be." The look in Blaine's eyes was something Burt had seen in old pictures of him and Kurt's mom. The amount of love that Kurt's boyfriend had shining in his gaze almost knocked Burt backwards a step. "I love you so much." Blaine's whispered as he lunged forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Burt stepped back into the kitchen at that point, giving the boys some privacy.

A few moments later, the two boys made their way into the kitchen, Kurt lighting up when he saw the pan of hot cocoa on the stove. "You remembered," he commented with a smile.

"Of course. Why don't you boys take a seat while I pour these up. Get comfortable because we have a lot to talk about."

Blaine froze, his face paling.

"I don't really care to know about last night after you got home, kid." Burt said, watching as Blaine look a bit relieved, but still pale. "I just need to know what happened that led up to that."

Kurt turned to Blaine, squeezing his hand and giving him a sad smile. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want, Blaine. I can tell him what happened."

Blaine nodded gratefully.

Kurt looked up at his Dad, nodding his thanks when he set down their cups in front of them. "The dance itself wasn't bad. We got to dance together and no one really bothered us."

Burt nodded, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Everything was fine until they..." Kurt trailed off, biting his bottom lip. "They made Blaine Homecoming Queen." Kurt said quietly.

Burt frowned, confused. "How is that a bad thing? Isn't Homecoming King kind of a big deal?"

"Not King, Dad. _Queen_." Kurt said with a grimace. Blaine dropped his eyes to the table, fidgeting with his cup.

"Quee-oh." Burt set down his mug hard enough that it nearly chipped. Burt felt his body heat as anger filled him. "What the hell gives kids the right to belittle other people?" he asked, his voice louder than normal, struggling not to crush the porcelain in his hands. "If I could, I would go down there wring the neck of every single kid that has said or done hurtful things to you two."

"It wouldn't change anything." Blaine spoke up, eyes still on his fingers. "They'd still hate me." He sounded like he was so beyond broken.

Kurt's face fell and he reached over to pull Blaine into his arms. "Oh, Blaine." Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine shook his head and pulled back slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Kurt. You've done nothing but be there for me, every step of the way. You've been kind and generous and loving and everything I've ever wanted and needed. You are the only thing that's right, right now."

"I just wish I could make things better."

Burt hated to interrupt their moment, but he spoke up anyway. "I know there's nothing we can do about what has already happened, but maybe we could do something about the future?"

Both boys turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go down and talk with your principal, start up communication and see what we can do to make things better. What was that thing you were talking about, that flag thing?"

"PFLAG?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you say you wanted to start that up?"

Kurt nodded. "I mentioned it to the principal beginning of the year but he turned me down."

"Maybe if I put a word in, we could get the ball rolling. We've got to try something, right?"

Kurt stood up and walked over to his Dad, nearly sitting down in his lap as he hugged him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Dad."

"If I have any say in the matter, you won't have to."

He hugged his son, trying to let go of the anger still simmering inside of him at what those thoughtless kids had done to his son and Blaine. Maybe they could make things better, even just a little bit for Kurt and Blaine and kids like them. It was worth a try. Nothing could be gained without an effort.

* * *

**As far as I can recall, this is the first time I've ever written from Burt's POV. It was... interesting. I wanted to show what someone on the outside sees when Kurt and Blaine interact and to show that Burt sees what they have in each other and approve wholeheartedly.**

**I am curious as to whether Burt will find out or admit to himself that he knows what Kurt and Blaine did that morning in bed just before he entered the bedroom. The characters haven't told me yet how that storyline will play out. What's important right now is dealing with Homecoming.**

**Please review, I enjoy each and every one. And to those who have reviewed nearly every chapter (hopelessromantic1313, cold kagome, Rori Potter, lonaadsila, and AweSoMeLAgain to name a few) I truly appreciate it and it makes me want to keep writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want to eat?"

Blaine shrugged, twisting his hands around the handle of the shopping cart. "I'm not picky."

Kurt sighed and put his hands on his hips. "But I'm making dinner for you, you have to choose."

"I'll enjoy whatever you make."

"Ugh, you are so difficult." Kurt groaned, a small smile still on his face as he eyed him. "If I list off options, will you at least respond yes or no, or pick your favorite?"

Blaine looked up to the ceiling, pretending he was thinking really hard about the question. "I _guess_ I could do that."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere. Follow me; I saw an ad for a sale on the ground turkey. We need to get some before they're all gone."

Blaine followed dutifully behind his boyfriend, the wheel on the cart he pushed squeaking slightly. He thoroughly enjoyed the image of Kurt's hips swaying back and forth as he strutted down the aisle. When they reached the butchery area, Blaine rested his elbows on the cart handle, chin in hands and smiled as he watched his boyfriend rant about meat and prices and chemicals. He'd enjoy watching his boyfriend read the phone book, honestly. The way his lips moved with each word, his tongue peeking out with certain syllables, his face growing more animated as the more emotional he got: it was mesmerizing.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked, when he noticed Blaine staring.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"While I was talking about beef? I didn't know meat did it for you." Kurt colored when he realized what he said. "Not _that_ kind of meat. I mean- I was..." He groaned and put his face in both of his hands.

Blaine reached out and gripped Kurt's hand, chuckling lightly. "I know what you meant. I guess I was just enjoying how domestic this feels," he said, shyly. "Makes me think about what the future will be like."

"Oh." Kurt's face brightened. "Me too. Obviously we'll be in New York instead, and I'll be in much more fashionable clothes."

"Obviously." His heart swelled when he realized Kurt was also planning on still being together in their futures.

"Oh hush." Kurt glanced around them quickly and when he noticed they were alone, he leaned forward quickly and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "We'll be able to do that much more often, too," he said with a huge smile.

"Can't wait."

"Now, did you actually hear a word I said, before, or were you zoning like usual."

Blaine blushed. "You were talking about meat," he hedged.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. "I had been asking if turkey burgers sounded okay. I could pair it with homemade kettle chips and ice tea."

"That sounds delicious."

"Perfect." Kurt started reaching for the ingredients and handing them to Blaine to place in the cart. Their hands brushed a few times during transfers and they just smiled at each other. They had talked extensively about what had happened at the dance and what it meant for them at school on Monday. They agreed that they wouldn't let anyone else change their relationship or how they'd act at school. They knew they had to be more cautious, but they agreed they wouldn't hide themselves completely. In four years, they'd be able to move to New York and they could finally be free to be themselves. They'd get through all the pain and heartache together and they'd make their life together, happy.

_**The End**_

* * *

**That's it, guys. I may or may not add a few one shot follow ups to this in the future, but the story itself is complete. Thanks to everyone who followed me through each and every chapter and helped me get through writer's block.**

**I must admit I'm just like Blaine. I never make any decisions, especially about things to do or things to eat. I'm a *shrug* 'I don't care' type of person when I'm asked but I have opinions, so when other people make a decision, I give my two cents.**

**Friends and family know to either make a decision and wait for my approval/disapproval, or to make a few offers and let me decide.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Since I'm struggling with Newlywed and Soulmate, I'm going to let out my creative juices by penning one of the epilogues I had planned for this fic. Enjoy! PS I broke the 20,000 word barrier with this. Whoooot!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you guys – shoes off at the door!" Kurt shook his head and went to grab the dustpan and broom. "Remember to put blankets on the couch before sitting down, too," he called out to the group of kids thundering past him. "Hey, babe, how'd the game go?" He turned his face to accept Blaine's kiss on his cheek.

"We won." Blaine smiled, removing his jacket and hanging it in the closet. "Hey, do we have any-"

"Juice is already on the coffee table." Kurt finished his sentence with a smirk.

"You know me so well."

"I should; we've been married for six years, now."

"Still, you never cease to amaze me." Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before sighing and pulling away. "How about some-"

"Pizza?" Kurt guessed. At Blaine's nod, he pointed to a pile of cash sitting on the counter near the front door. "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

"You're the best." Blaine gave Kurt one last smile before trudging into their living room. Kurt moved toward their door and started rearranging the mess of shoes into a line on their boot box. He hung up the discarded coats and gloves on their coat rack and brushed the dirt and snow into the dust pad and dumped it in the trash. By the time the front entryway was clean, the doorbell rang, the sound of cheers coming from the living room making Kurt chuckled. He handed the deliveryman his money, plus a tip, and brought the pizza to their counter.

Before Kurt could blink, he was surrounded by thirteen boys and two girls, all salivating over the pizza. "You all remember the rules – wash your hands and then you can have dinner." The kids all grumbled but marched one by one to the bathroom and washed their hands. When they had all returned, Kurt had divvied up the pizza onto plates for everyone, passing them all napkins and warning them of what would happen if they were to spill their food or drink on Mr. Anderson-Hummel's new carpet. They all accepted their food with a '_thank you_' and they made their way carefully to the dining room.

Kurt grabbed his salad and dressing, pausing when he saw Blaine's expression. "What?"

"You are only person I know of who orders a salad from a pizza place."

"After my Dad's health scare, I thought it was important to eat healthier, you know that."

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Besides, I thought you'd appreciate me keeping my trim physique." Kurt wiggled his hips back and forth. "I don't think it'd be as enjoyable for me to be riding you if I'm crushing you into the mattress."

Blaine's eyebrow raised in interest and his eyes darkened. He licked his lips and stalked closer to his husband.

Kurt smirked at him. "Personally, I don't mind that you've put on a few pounds. Makes it all the more enjoyable when I'm taking you against the wall..." He leaned closer and whispered hotly in his ear. "...when you've got your legs around my waist and the only thing keeping you up is my arms... when I get so tired that my legs can barely keep me standing, and you keep sliding down so that I'm even deeper inside of you..." He bit down hard on Blaine's earlobe. "...and you're begging to come because there's nothing you can do about it... you're completely at my mercy." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips against Blaine's, smirking at his husband's whimpers. He reached out and dragged his nails down Blaine's chest, patting his stomach. "Plus, your cute little tummy is a comfy place to rest my head." He patted Blaine on the cheek and sashayed his way into the dining room.

It took Blaine five minutes and a cold shower to be presentable enough to join them all in the dining room. Kurt smiled sweetly up at his husband when he entered, passing him his plate of pizza. Blaine glared at Kurt, his expression telling Kurt that he'd pay for his teasing. Kurt couldn't wait.

In the mean time, Kurt asked all the kids about the football game, all of them excitedly telling stories about plays and touchdowns. Kurt nodded his head, oohing and aahing at the appropriate moments. He loved how proud his husband looked and was so happy he'd gotten the coaching job at the elementary school in their neighborhood.

Once the pizza and juices were all done, Blaine bundled up all the kids and marched them back to the school down the street, just in time for the parents to arrive to take their children home. Kurt and Blaine waved to all the kids as they were driven off. After the last one left, they walked hand in hand back home, swinging their arms between them.

"I met with Principal Murray," Blaine commented, just as they entered their home.

"What did he want to talk about?" Kurt asked, proceeding to the kitchen to wipe down their countertop.

"A position opened up in the music department and he'd like me to apply."

"That's wonderful!" Kurt smiled, reaching out to hug Blaine. "You'd make a fabulous music teacher."

Blaine scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm still pretty rusty on the piano, even after all those lessons you gave me. He said playing the piano was essential and that it would be part of the application process."

Kurt threw the wash cloth into the sink. "We'll just have to prepare a piece together and have you practice until you know it backwards and forwards. I think I have the perfect piece in mind." Kurt made his way over to their living room, rustling through the sheet music under the seat cushion of the piano bench. "It was a piece my mother used to play for me every night before bed. Aha, here it is." He showed the sheet music to Blaine.

"Catch a Falling Star?" Blaine asked. "Didn't Perry Como sing this?"

Kurt nodded. "The chords aren't too hard, and the lyrics are simple, so it wouldn't be difficult for young children to learn."

"This is perfect." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, pulling him into his arms and holding close. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You did, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you," Blaine said, lips barely an inch apart. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He picked Kurt up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around him, stumbling his way into their bedroom. "I think it's time for me to enjoy your 'trim physique', don't you?"

Kurt's laughter was muffled by his husband's lips crushing themselves against his.

* * *

**I'm not sure the exact rules with PeeWee football, but since this takes place in the future, I'm saying that it is now Co-Ed. Just because I didn't mention it, Kurt is working for a fashion house at this time. He's still not as famous as he'd like to be, but he's sought after by some top clients.**

**I always planned for Blaine to become a little kid's football coach and for Kurt and Blaine to never have kids. I wanted a story where the characters were like me - they like helping out family and friend's kids but they have no desire for their own. Anywho, I realized Blaine would need an actual job took hence the music teaching position.**

**I had to bring up Kurt teaching Blaine piano, since I teased it but never followed through.**

**Smut smut glorious smut. I wish I could write what happened after they got into the bedroom but I have no talents for that, so I'll leave it up to your imagination.**


End file.
